


Alliance

by CraftKookies



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Political Alliances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: When a crew of vikings washes up on an African beach and receives help returning home Ragnar wishes to form an alliance with this country by any means.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested and I had originally intended to have it all done in one post but I realized it was too long and I had put a lot of love and research into the story and didn’t want to rush things to wrap it up.

‘Princess! Princess!’

You covered your mouth to keep from giggling as you hid behind a hut as the servant searched for you.

After a second or so you heard the servant run off the wrong way, you peaked around and saw that your servant was in fact not gone.

She was standing right in front of you and looked very upset with you right now.

‘Princess (Y/N) why do you insist on running from me so often? I know you don’t like to but you have responsibilities and one of those is walking through the village and making sure that your people are happy and safe.’ she said.

‘The people are always happy Bintu, and the walk is so long.’ you pout.

‘What if one day they are not? How will your mother know?’ Bintu questioned.

‘They could request conference with her.’ you said.

‘Conferences are not free, we must make our rounds to check on those who cannot afford conference.’

With a defeated sigh you went along and walked through your village, begrudgingly taking note of the fact that everyone was indeed happy. LIke they always were when you did this stupid daily walk.

The merchants were selling, the children playing or helping their mothers and fathers; no one was begging and no one stealing anything as far as you could tell.

‘See everyone is well, can we please go back to the palace now.’ you whined as you reached the beach and saw that there was still no issues in sight.

‘If you would actually look your highness would see something was very wrong.’ Bintu said as she pointed to the left.

You leaned to look over and you saw that a few miles out there was small cave and inside there was a small fire.

‘Bintu! There are people in that cave!’ you gasped in panic.

‘I can see that princess, what should we do?’ she asked.

‘We have to go and see who they are.’

‘Are you sure that is wise?’

‘Those people could be hurt, we must make sure they are alright.’ you answered as you began to walk toward the cave.

‘They could also be dangerous.’ Bintu warned as she followed behind you.

‘You know the law Bintu, we protect our land and people, it is my duty as princess. Those people are on our land so they are now our people.’ you said as you continued on your way.

‘And if your new people want to harm you and your land?’

‘That is why you are here, to protect me.’ you said.

At that Bintu had to concede, she was the servant tasked with keeping you safe at all times and she would do so until one of you passed.

In a mildly comfortable silence you both continued your journey to the cave, the closer you got the more Bintu’s words had unsettled you, but you had to keep your word.

You were Princess (Y/N) of Tunisia, you could show no fear in the eyes of anyone. It was a lesson your mother had hammered into you.

Finally you and Bintu were close enough to the cave to see inside of it.

There were about twenty men sitting in the cave, they all appeared old and a few seemed a bit injured.

After a moment of observing them the man closest to the mouth of the cave saw you.

He spoke in a language you had vaguely recognized from your teachings, it was Norse. You were by no means fluent but you could hold a conversation in this tongue.

‘We mean you no harm.’ you said in Norse.

Bintu pulled you to stand behind her, holding her spear defensively and keeping trained eyes on each of the men that came pouring out of the cave.

‘You speak our language child?’ the man asked.

‘Just a little, my name is Princess (Y/N) of Tunisia. Who are you and what is your business in this kingdom?’ you asked.

The man gave you a smile then turned his eyes to Bintu, making your protector tighten her grip on her grip on her weapon.

‘My name Sven, this is my crew, we sailed from Kattegat, hoping to travel to England but a powerful storm sent us astray and we lost our navigator to the seas. For days we drifted until we were once again by a storm, this one took our ship and using driftwood we swam for two more days and washed up here.’ the man explained.

‘What is he saying?’ Bintu asked.

‘They are Norsemen, they were sailing for England when they were hit by two storms and washed up here.’ you summarized.

‘Are any of your men injured, we have healers to assist you.’ you offered.

‘Yes, but I do not think they can walk to your healers, and I do not think you guard can carry all of them.’

It took you a minute to translate a few of the words in that sentence, but once you had you had to agree with this pale man.

Even now you could see some of the men were leaning against the walls of the cave while others seemed unable to stand at all.

‘Bintu, go and fetch the healers, as many as you can.’ you ordered.

‘I cannot leave you alone in the presence of strangers.’ she argued.

‘Nor can you disobey.’

'I may do whatever I must to keep you safe.’

With a sigh you took out the dagger you were bound to carry until your eighteenth summer.

'Princess!’ Bintu gasped, turning away from the men to look at you in shock.

You stepped forward ahead of your servant and stood a few feet away from Sven.

’Before I send my guard to bring the healers she must know that I am safe here.’ you said.

’Tell her we would never hurt such a generous host.’

’She will not believe you, and she will not leave until she has seen you bleed for the kingdom.’

’Bleed?’

'Blood.’ Bintu said, turning her head to show the scar on her right cheek.

Sven looked back at his men and the all seemed to be telling him to agree, if you weren’t mistaken you think there were a few vulgar threats being made as well.

’If it pleases your Highness.’

You stepped forward and instructed the man to bend down so you could reach his face.

’By the blade of my father and the fathers before him I bleed you for this country.’ you said before you made the cut.

You did not like cutting the man, but being a princess meant doing things you don’t always like to protect your people and traditions.

’Are we trusted now?’ Sven asked as he stood.

’You are, the others must be bled, an unmarked face is the face of an enemy.’ you answered as you went to the next man.

‘By the blade of my father and the fathers before him I bleed you for this country.’

One by one you bled each man, binding their loyalty to your country.

Bintu relaxed her stance once the last man was cut.

'Please go and get help.’

She nodded dutifully before leaving you one more message.

'Tell these me if any harm comes to you I will cut off their manhoods and feed what is left of them to the dogs.’ she said before she ran towards the village.

’What did she say?’ Sven asked.

’She says she will return as soon as possible.’ you lied.

The man made an amused face that showed he didn’t believe you for second.

’Tell me Princess, how old are you?’

’I’ve seen twelve summers.’ you answered

‘So young and already a natural leader, you must make your people proud. Come and sit with us while we wait on your friend.’

You followed the man to the mouth of the cave and sat in the sand.

’Where do you all come from?’ you asked as Sven sat next to you.

’A country called Scandinavia, in the north. Can you tell us where we are?’ Sven asked back.

’Tunisia, in north Africa.’

While you all waited for Bintu to return with the healers you all spoke of your respective countries, learning as much as you could.

At last Bintu returned with a hoard of healers running behind her.

The healers went to work, carrying the men too weak to walk and rapidly checking over those who could.

You and Bintu helped as best you could until at last the healers declared the men were all ready to be moved into town.

As you walked through the village all the people had crowded around to see the strange men who had washed up and appeared as if the ocean water had washed away their color.

The people whispered and looked on in wonder as the men were taken into the healing tents.

At last all the Northmen were in being looked over, but with them gone from the public view there were a lot of questions to be asked.

‘Who are these men?!’

'Where do they come from?!’

'Why are they so pale, are they ill?’

'Is their disease spreading?!’

‘Silence!’ Bintu yelled, slamming the flat end of her spear on the ground, silencing the crowd.

‘These men are foreign, from the north side of the world, they are not ill nor are they contagious. They have washed up here and they will have council with my mother, your queen. She will decide their fate, until then they will be here with the healers.’ you announced.

It felt so odd having to talk to people like this, and even stranger to have all these people who were so much older than you listening to you.

You were still just a child in your mind sometimes, but you would have to get used to this kind of thing sooner or later.

With your royal announcement done Bintu lead you back to the palace, where the royal guards greeted you.

‘Princess, your mother is waiting for you.’ one of them said.

‘Thank you.’ you replied as you headed for the throne room.

‘(Y/N).’ your mother said from her throne.

The throne was a grand chair that was made out of the first tree that grew when your people settled here, the chair was believed to be the oldest and most sacred object in the whole kingdom.

One day you would be the one sat in the seat, baring the responsibilities that came with it.

‘I have heard you had a exciting day.’ she smiled.

‘Not really exciting, but more eventful than yesterday.’ you said as you walked up the steps to the throne and kissed your mother’s forehead.

You told her all you had learned from of these strangers from your short time with them in the cave and she listened.

‘A great deal of misfortune plagues these men my child, you did good to offer them help. I’m sure it was a hard decision to make.’

‘No it wasn’t, they needed help so I gave them help.’ you said.

‘You have a kind heart, like your father.’ she sighed as she place a fond hand on your cheek.

That made you lower your head and kneel before your mother.

‘May his spirit carry on.’ you said respectfully.

‘May his spirit carry on.’ the queen said back.

You stood back up and looked back up at your mother.

‘My husband, your father…he was kind; the kindest king the country had ever seen. So kind that it killed him.’ she reminded.

‘I will never ask you to be cruel (Y/N), I will never tell you how to rule, but I will advise you to be wise. Not everyone is an ally, think carefully before you offer your hand to a stray, sometimes they will bite the hand the hand that feeds them.’ she said.

You nodded, not knowing that in that moment that what she had just told you would be the words you would live by for the rest of your life.

Weeks passed and the Northmen were well enough to speak with your mother, Queen Aza of Tunisia. They spoke a long while before your mother gave them her permission to build a new ship and travel back to their home.

Of course being that your people believed that you only got what you work for, these men would have to build the ship themselves.

In the meantime they were allowed to stay in the castle, where in exchange for shelter and food they taught you about their land and Sven was now teaching you Norse while you taught him Derja.

Sven also told you and your mother about their Gods and how they sacrificed animals and even people to insure that their travels would be safe and their crops would grow full and strong.

He told you of his king Ragnar Lothbrok, who had been a farmer who was first of their people to sail west and found England where he had hoped that his people could settle and farm.

That was why they had sat sail, to go to the settlement that Ragnar had secured.

It took them all a little more than seven months to build a ship that was large enough for them and their provisions.

You and your mother went down to the beach to see them off and say your goodbyes.

‘We are…glad?’ Sven began to say in your language, taking a second to find the word he was looking for.

You nodded and let him know he had said the right thing.

‘We are glad you could come a see us off, Queen Aza and Princess (Y/N).’ Sven said.

‘How could we not? You were all such great company it will be quite dull without you here to tell us your tales.’ you said.

‘Aye, I will miss having someone listen to my tales, Gods know none of these men do anymore.’ Sven laughed.

‘Maybe you can come back one day?’ you suggest.

‘Who knows, if the Gods will it.’

‘And if the spirits are kind.’ your mother added.

At last one of the men called for Sven to get on the boat before they missed the tide.

You walked up to Sven and reached into the bag you were carrying and pulled out a necklace.

It had crudely carved wooden beads and in the middle there was a lion tooth on a leather string.

‘I made the beads but…’ you looked over your shoulder at your mother then motioned Sven to bend down so you could whisper in his ear.

‘I took the tooth from one of the lion rugs.’ you whispered.

The large man laughed as he took the necklace and put it on.

‘I thank you, princess.’ he said before kissed your forehead and stood up.

He and the others board the ship and bid you and your mother farewell as they sailed off.

Years and years passed and so much changed since that ship had sailed off when you were a girl.

For starters you no longer required a guard to escort you anywhere, you were a fully trained warrior now. Your mother’s advice had lead you to the conclusion that you would need to know how to defend yourself should you ever be in danger.

In larger news your mother had remarried, to a chief from a neighboring country. A man named Akashi, their marriage brought a great alliance, one that brought great trades to your kingdom and more money to his. It also brought a new prince to your kingdom and a little brother for you.

His name was Ayo and he was just a precious little thing that had only seen seven summers and you loved him…even when he was annoying and hiding your things from you.

Bintu was still you guard and you two did go almost everywhere, but it was now more out of duty than actual necessity. She and you both knew that you needed no protection, she had trained you herself.

Today was like every other day, you and Bintu walking through the village, checking on the people.

You and Bintu were speaking of having a sparring match when you returned to the palace.

‘This time I’m going to pin you.’ you said.

‘You said that last time princess.’ Bintu smiled.

‘That was the past this is now, I am better now than yesterday.’ you laughed.

‘As am I.’ she teased.

‘Princess!’

You looked up and saw a man running toward you urgently.

‘Calm yourself, what is wrong.’ you asked.

‘A ship, not one of ours, its hours away!’ the man panicked.

You looked toward the beach in worry before you ran toward the beach, Bintu right behind you.

Once you were there sure enough there was a ship off in the distance, and no it did not bare one of your flags.

But you did know that flag and who it belonged to.

‘Sven?’ you said questioningly.

‘I’d recognize that sail anywhere, I lost a bet with that damn pale man and had to sew it for them.’ Bintu said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

‘Quickly go and fetch my mother and a few more warriors.’ you ordered.

‘Why the warriors?’ Bintu asked.

‘Last time Sven was here he was licking his wounds. Time heals wounds…and it can change people; bring the guards, in case time has changed my old friend.’ you explained.

You watched your guard run off and turned back to look at the ship.

There was a big part of you that was excited and eager that Sven was coming back, but a bigger part of you that knew it was always best to be ready for things to go bad

With a sigh you sat in the sand and waited for either the ship to reach shore or for Bintu to return with the others, whichever happened first.

Your mother, step father and brother came up to the beach followed by about thirty of your soldiers.

‘The spirits really did bring him back to us again.’ your mother hummed.

‘At last I get to meet the famous Sven.’ Akashi said.

‘I read that the Northmen are savages who eat their enemies.’ Ayo said excitedly.

‘That’s all Christian propaganda, they write lies to make their enemies appear worse than they are.’ you assured.

‘Where is the fun in that, making yourself more afraid of enemies? Seems dumb.’ Ayo pouted.

You shook your head at your baby brother before stepping back to stand beside your mother.

‘Why did you bring him?’ you whispered.

‘He wanted to see the Vikings.’ she answered.

‘And if the Vikings want to see our family killed then they will have everyone of us right here. He should be returned to the palace at once, before the ship docks.’ you advise.

Your mother turned her head to whisper into your ear.

‘I will never tell you how to rule when your time comes…nor will you tell me how to rule in mine.’ she reminded.

‘Princess!’

You looked and saw Sven leaning over the side of the boat waving at you, his hair was grayer and his beard longer but you knew in an instant it was him.

The way he moved, the energy he gave off, and the childish expressions he made when he saw you gave him away.

You watched as he jumped over the side of the ship and walked over to you.

‘Oh look at you little one, if may I even call you that now!’ he said excitedly as he picked you up and spun you around.

‘I am not little anymore Sven.’ you smiled.

‘I can see that, let me look at you…ah you have grown so much.’ he smiled as he sat you down.

‘Not as tall as you yet.’ you replied.

‘You’d be a bear of a woman if you were my size.’ he laughed.

‘What is wrong with being a bear of a woman?’ Bintu asked as she stepped up to Sven, only an inch or so shorter than him.

You rolled your eyes, Bintu and Sven were always at odds.

‘Nothing wrong with it, honestly it is…quite attractive in my eyes.’ Sven smiled.

‘Swine.’ Bintu scoffed before she backed away.

Sven had won that battle.

‘It is good to see you again Sven.’ your mother greeted.

‘Same for you Queen Aza and…who might this be?’

‘This is my husband, Akashi, and our son Ayo. They were both eager to meet you.’ she introduced.

‘Do you eat your enemies like the Christian books say you do?’ your baby brother asked looking up at Sven.

‘Ayo!’ you scolded.

‘Tell me Sven, why have you and your men returned?’ your mother asked.

Sven let out a sigh and straightened his stance, something you remembered him only doing when he had to be serious.

‘I am here on business…for my king Ragnar.’

'Really?’ the queen asked, all informality leaving her voice.

‘Yes, I have told my king of your land and its resources. He would like to have an alliance with you.’

‘Come let us discuss this in a proper conference as we should.’ Akashi suggests.

You all agree and after giving the warriors instructions to help unload the ship you left the beach.

Walking through the village was not as hectic as it had been the first time, but by no means was it quiet.

The people were all surprised to see that the pale men had returned.

It only took about an hour to reach the palace and the walk there was spent in comfortable silence.

At last you were all in the throne room, you and your family climbed the steps and stood by the throne that your mother sat in while Sven stayed at the base of the steps.

'Queen Aza, on behalf of my king, Ragnar Lothbrok I deliver the formal request of an alliance.’ Sven said.

'What would be the conditions of this alliance and how will my kingdom benefit?’ your mother asked.

'Ragnar is willing to send you a good portion of our resources, including furs, fish and minerals in exchange for your financial support in his next war should one come.’

'We have furs and fish here.’ your mother argued.

‘He is also offering seasons and spices that you do not grow here, and by forming an alliance you will also have access to our ships.’

‘Ships?’ your mother asked.

‘Yes, our long ships or unlike anything you had ever seen here. They can travel further and faster, and they can travel narrow rivers as well as the open sea.’ Sven praised.

‘And your king Ragnar will give us access to one of these ships?’ the queen asked.

‘To as many ships as he can spare, you may use these ships for whatever you like, simple travel, trade, even war all he asks is that you fly your own flag.’

You watched your mother think over this offer and you did as well; the spices and furs were not things your kingdom truly needed but ships?

A few good ships would be greatly beneficial, it would make trading much more efficient and traveling would be an amazing opportunity.

‘I don’t believe this offer, access to such ships for financial support in a war that has not even started, what else does your king want from us?’

‘You are correct Queen Aza, Ragnar was only offering the spices, minerals and furs for the financial support. He instructed me to offer the ships…in exchange for your daughter’s hand in marriage.’

‘What?!’ you shouted in surprise.

Your mother put a hand on your back, a motion that reminded your to keep face in council and also brought you comfort.

‘Sven…I do hope you did not come here thinking I would let some strange king take my first born for a few ships.’ your mother said.

‘The king does not want to marry your daughter, your highness. He does not feel comfortable giving access to his ships to someone out of his family, and he would also like to continue his legacy. He has five sons, four of which are unmarried.’ Sven clarified.

‘It doesn’t matter who it is; my daughter is not for sale.’ your mother said sternly.

You were happy to know your mother would never think of trading you off for ships, but at the same time you knew those ships would be amazing for your people.

‘Wait.’ you spoke up.

Your family and Sven both looked at you.

‘It is my hand this king is asking for and this should be my decision mother.’ you said.

Your mother was a queen, unlike you she enjoyed having people do as she commanded, she was a very commanding woman and she did not relinquish control.

She stared you down and you could see she wanted to protest, but at last she sighed.

‘I will not agree to marry anyone I have not at least met. I wish to travel with you to meet with this King Ragnar and his sons.’ you said.

‘You will go nowhere alone, nor will you marry a man I haven’t met, we will all be traveling with you to this…Kattegat.’ your mother said.

‘Mother, you cannot leave the kingdom and you know that; it would be chaos in a matter of days.’ you reminded.

‘Please mother, let me make this decision on my own.’ you pleaded.

Your mother turned and looked at you and you could see that only just now did she realize you really were not a child anymore.

‘If you decide to marry…you will have to live with your husband, you will be a world away from us…away from me.’ your mother said with her eyes filling with tears.

‘My sweet Queen Mother, no matter where I am or far away it feels I will be with you forever as you will be with me forever. The spirits bind us.’

‘The spirits bind us.’ Akashi and Ayo spoke.

You looked to your mother who swallowed around a lump in her throat.

‘The spirits bind us.’ she said.

With your mother’s support and agreement you had made your decision.

‘We will leave in two moons time, and Bintu will also accompany me as well as ten other guards of my choosing. I will stay in Kattegat for one week to meet these princes, if I decide to marry you will return with the news for my mother as well as ten ships that she may use for trading with the island kingdoms.’ you said to Sven.

‘As you command, your highness.’ Sven agreed.

The time passed much faster than you had hoped.

After you had agreed to go to Kattegat things became completely hectic, for starters your training had intensified. Your mother was spending as much time with you as she could, even watching you train with Bintu and the other warriors.

Unfortunately you didn’t really get too much time with Sven, he had much business to attend to. He had to figure out how much resources King Ragnar would need to send and also negotiate with the treasurer how much gold he would receive in exchange.

At last you would be sailing off tomorrow and you were ashamed to say you were nervous.

You had never been outside of your village nor had you been on anything bigger than a fishing boat your whole life.

‘I knew I’d find you here.’

You threw your dagger in the direction the voice came from.

‘Woah there princess.’ Sven said as he entered the cave holding the dagger that he easily caught.

How did you know?’ you asked.

‘Well…you did try hiding in here often when you didn’t want to do your princess duties as a child.’

‘You always told Bintu I was in the woods and then you’d tell me stories about your gods.’ you reminisced.

Sven walked over to you and handed you the dagger before he sat beside you.

‘I missed you old friend.’ you said.

‘And I you.’ he replied as he tugged down the neckline of his shirt, revealing the necklace you had made him.

‘You kept it.’ you smiled.

‘It was a gift from a princess, only an idiot would throw it out.’ Sven smiled.

‘Tomorrow we set sail and I will probably never come home again, it is stupid to stay in this dark cave. Even still I have walked through this village everyday since I could walk.’ you said.

‘I can not say for sure but I am almost sure if you request to return home to visit occasionally there is no reason why your husband won’t allow it.’

Those words gave you a great amount of relief, and the two of you spoke all night until you had eventually fallen asleep.

Sven woke you up the next morning and told you that the ship was ready and your family was waiting for you on the beach.

You and Sven walked to the beach and indeed your family was there as well as the warriors you had chosen and two servants your mother demanded you take with you.

‘There you are my child.’ your mother sighed in relief before she ran toward you, pulling you into a hug.

‘Mother.’ you sighed, hugging her as tight as you could.

‘Don’t forget me!’ Ayo complained as he ran up and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“How could I forget you baby brother?’ you smiled as you put your hand on his head.

‘Are you really going to leave forever?’ the young prince asked.

‘Not if I have anything to say about it, so don’t you go messing up my things.’ you teased, thumping his head.

‘We will miss you around here.’ Akashi said.

Your relationship with Akashi was not…strong; you didn’t really like nor dislike him. You respected him of course he was your mother’s husband and the father of your brother.

‘I will miss you all.’ you smiled.

You looked over and saw that Bintu and the others were simply standing and waiting for you.

‘Did you all say your farewells?’ you asked.

‘We all have said our goodbyes to our families last night.’ Bintu answered.

You nodded and gave them the order to board the ship and wait for you there.

‘Remember to stay ready for anything, and know that I will rain fire on the world if anything happens to you.’ your mother said.

‘I will mother…I love you.’ you said as you kissed her forehead and then you did the same to Ayo and even Akashi.

Kissing your family goodbye before you boarded the ship.

Once you were on the Northmen began to row, you and your servants and warriors clung to the side of the ship.

‘The spirits bind us!’ you shouted.

‘The spirits bind us!’ your family yelled back.

You stayed there and looked at them until you were too far away to see them, only then did you turn and look around the boat. The men had raised the sail and the strong wind carried the boat along the sea.

On the journey you taught all your warriors and the servants the language of the Northmen so that they could communicate with the shipmates and the people in this land you were going to.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime of sea sickness you all saw land.

‘There she is, Kattegat.’ Sven said.

‘How long before we are there?’ you asked.

‘A few hours…four at the most.’

You looked over and gave your servants the order to gather your things and get ready to reach the shore.

While they did that you went below deck and changed into a ceremonial dress and jewelry. Once you were dressed you stayed below, taking the time to mentally prepare yourself.

At last you felt the ship jolt as it came to a stop.

‘Come on up princess, there is a surprise for you up here.’ Sven called.

Above you found that there was indeed a surprise you on the beach.

‘PRINCESS!’ a crowd cheered.

It seemed as if the whole kingdom was on the beach waiting for you to arrive.

‘Why are they all here?’ you asked.

‘To see you, the princess from yet another far away land they didn’t know existed. A strange woman who looks like nothing they have ever seen before.’ Sven answered.

‘Makes me feel like an animal.’ you said before Bintu gave order to the soldiers to surround you and your servants.

‘Forward.’ you said before you began to get off the ship.

The crowd cleared a bit and you saw a large pale man, with a shaved tattooed head; to his right was a woman with charcoal lined eyes, and to the left there was five men.

‘Welcome Princess (Y/N), we have been waiting for your arrival, I am King Ragnar.’ the man said.

‘Hello King Ragnar, it is an honor to finally meet you; Sven has spoken highly of you.’ you said politely.

‘He also gave you many praises, please let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife Aslaug, my first son Bjorn Ironside, Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd Snake in the Eye, and my youngest Ivar the Boneless.’ King Ragnar introduces.

‘Hello to you all, my name is Princess (Y/N) of Tunisia.’ you replied, being sure to meet all of their eyes.

‘You must be hungry, come we’ve prepared a feast in your honor, and also have chambers ready for you and your warriors.’ Aslaug spoke.

‘Thank you, please lead the way.’ you said.

The royal family turned and began walking, all except one.

Ivar, the youngest one, did not walk like the rest, instead he crawled; his legs dragging behind him as if they were not at all attached to him.

You and your people followed behind him and you barely noticed that you were being almost studied by these strange pale people; you were too focused on the man crawling in front of you.

Before you knew it you were entering a long cabin, this must be the Great Hall you had heard about. It seemed this was where all the feast were held, as well as important public announcements, celebrations and events.

‘Please take a seat, and also feel free to let your servants sit and eat as well.’ Ragnar said as he took his seat along with his family.

You sat and gave the others permission to sit as well.

The food here was so strange and tasted so odd, all you wanted was to as a bit more seasoning to all of it, but nonetheless you ate.

‘Tell me princess, what do you think of our piece of the world.’ Ragnar said.

‘Well it is much colder than my home, I will say that much.’

‘Yes Sven told us it was like a never ending summer when he had came back, he said the shines brighter where you come from.’ Ragnar commented.

‘I cannot say if that is true but I do know we are not used to sun hiding behind the clouds for too long.’

‘May I say princess, the way you are dressed tells us you are used to warmer weather.’ Aslaug said.

‘Mother.’ Ubbe said sending his mother a look, clearly he was worried the queen had insulted you.

‘There is no need to reprimand, I know my dressings must seem odd to you all. This is sacred wear in my kingdom, clothing for impressing other royals and for celebration.’ you informed.

‘May I ask you a question princess?’ Ivar asked.

‘Of course you may.’

‘What is your religion in your kingdom?’

‘I don’t believe there is one religion in my country, some places praise this while other praise that. In my kingdom however we have no gods, only the spirits.’ you answered.

‘Spirits? What are those?’ Hvitserk questioned.

‘Yes spirits, my people believe you never die only the body falls and when your body falls you are more than a person. You are powerful and strong without the restraint of your body’s weakness.’ you said.

The vikings seemed to hang on to your words as if you were telling them some whimsical story.

‘If I may I would like to ask you a question Ivar.’ you said.

He let out a sigh and already he knew what your question was, he had been complaining about having to answer the question since Sven set sail.

‘Yes you may.’

‘Would you like to train with me?’ you asked.

The entire hall went completely silent, it felt as if even the wind that had slamming against the hall had stilled.

‘What?’ Ivar asked.

‘Your legs do not work, but you are able to pull your body around with ease. You are strong and from what Sven told me of your people fighting is a big part of your culture. With legs that do not work your fighting style must be unique…I want to see it.’ you explained before you continued eating.

Still it was silent.

'Has my request offended you in someway?’ you asked.

'No, my son was expecting you to ask about his legs.’ Ragnar spoke when Ivar did not.

'Why would I ask about his legs? They don’t work I can see that as clear as I see you, and if I asked about every strange thing I saw here I wouldn’t get in a good breath.’ you said.

‘You find all of us strange?’ Sigurd asked.

‘Your name is Snake in the Eye and your face shows why.’ you answered.

‘All of you you are strange to me; your skin is pale, your eyes are all blue and your hair is far too thin.’ you continued.

Ragnar let out a deep and loud laugh, the kind only an old man can manage.

His laugh was also contagious it seemed, soon the whole hall, yourself included was laughing.

‘You really are a unique woman Princess, I cannot wait to see which of my sons will be lucky enough to call you their wife soon.’ he said once the laughter had died down.

You sent a look to all of his sons and grinned.

‘Neither can I.’

The night went on, you spoke a great deal with Ragnar and his family, answering their questions about your home, while still latching onto whatever information they let slip.

Like how Bjorn was the married one, you found that out when a child ran up to him and laughed while a woman chased after him. You couldn’t hear what he said to her but it was clearly sweet and loving. You also found out that Bjorn was Ragnar’s son from a different marriage, the unpleasant looks Aslaug kept giving him said as much.

‘Princess (Y/N), Sven tells us your people have a very interesting music and an even better way of dancing.’ Sigurd said.

‘Well I do not mean to insult, but the music Sven and his men would play was always so dull.’ you teased, throwing a bit of bread at the old man.

‘Please, play us something.’ the snake eyed man asked.

‘A princess should not be entertainment.’ Bintu whispered.

‘I agree but I have been on a stuffy boat for weeks and I would like to thank the spirits for carrying the boat safely.’ you said.

‘We have a few drums from home, I believe they were brought to our chambers. If you may send someone to go and fetch them.’

‘Allow me, I will need a bit of help.’ Sven said, looking right at Bintu.

She rolled her eyes and stood to go and help carry the drums.

While they were gone you asked the others if they would like to dance with you or if they would like to play the drums instead. You always asked people if they wanted to do one thing or the other as opposed to simply ordering them to do things.

Two warriors eagerly agreed to beat the drums while a few of the others chose to dance.

Soon Bintu and Sven returned to the hall and you noticed she was seeming to look anywhere but at him, meanwhile Sven looked more smug than usual.

‘What happened?’ you teased.

‘Nothing.’ she dismissed quickly before calling the others to gather for the dance.’

The Vikings pushed back a few tables and the two warriors got in position at the drums.

‘For the Spirits my sisters.’ Bintu said.

The second you heard the drumming begin you were filled with by spirits, they pulled at your arms and made your legs move. They moved your body with so much vigor and heart that you forgot all about your surroundings.

You were no longer in a strange country surrounded by strange people, you were home dancing with your mother and the rest of the village.

When the music stopped you were out of breath, sweating and exhausted.

The room was filled with cheer.

‘Amazing!’ Ubbe praised as he clapped.

‘Thank you, but if I may be excused, I think the dance took the last of my energy.’ you panted.

‘By all means, you must be tired. I know I certainly would be if I had danced like that for even a minute.’ Ragnar assured.

You smiled and dismissed yourself from the feast, two guards lead your way to your room while your two servants followed behind you. The guards took their place by your door and the servants followed you in.

‘At last…finally alone.’ you sighed as one of the servants began to undress while the other began to prepare a bath.

‘The other…servants helped me fetch and heat the water and they gave us a few oils that are sweetly scented. Would you like to add it into your water?’ Leena asked as she poured the water into the tub you had brought from home.

‘Do you both wish to add it?’ you asked.

‘I did like the smell when they offered it to us.’ Kya said as she removed the last of your jewelry and put it away.

‘Well If you both wish put it in, it is your bath as well as mine.’ you smiled.

They both smiled excitedly, Leena added in the oil before they both eagerly took off their clothes.

You got in first and then they came in after you and you all began to clean yourselves.

‘Did the others also have baths ready for them?’ you asked.

‘Yes, and they even have their own…servants.’ Leena sighed.

‘Slaves.’ you corrected.

When Sven had told you that his people had traded people like cattle and used them for labor you had been appalled. You were downright disgusted when he told you how poorly these…thralls were treated.

You wished that if you decided to marry one of the princes and eventually became queen you could change that, but you knew that wouldn’t be likely. Slave trade was a large part of their economy and as horrible as it was a better option than being killed when your kingdom was raided.

There was a knock on your door.

‘Prince Ubbe wishes to see you.’ Siti said from outside.

‘Let him in.’ you called.

The door opened and the prince entered, he seemed very surprised to see you, not that you understood why.

‘I did not know you were in the bath, I can speak with you tomorrow.’ he said keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

‘I have already made plans for tomorrow Prince Ubbe, if there is anything you wish to speak with me about by all means go ahead.’ you said.

‘Well I wanted to talk to you about the conditions of the alliance.’

‘Alright.’ you agreed.

‘I understand my father wants you to marry one of us, and I would like to ask you which one of us you prefer.’ Ubbe said, at last looking at you.

‘To be honest, I don’t favor any of you. You all look so…strange to me, and I came here to see who you all were so I could see whose spirit I liked most if I decided to marry at all.’ you said as you stood from the water and got out of the tub.

‘By the Gods.’ Ubbe breathed as he couldn’t take his eyes off of you now.

‘Is something wrong?’ you asked.

‘N-no, I just…I don’t mean to offend you by staring, but you are very beautiful.’ Ubbe said.

‘Ah! I remember now, Sven did say your people were a bit more conservative than us.’ you said.

‘I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable.’ you apologized before telling the others to cover themselves.

‘I never thought my people could be called conservative.’ Ubbe laughed.

‘Tell me Ubbe, as one of my potential husbands, who do you think I should marry.’ you asked as you put on a gown.

‘Well if I may be honest.’

‘That is all I ask.’ you assured.

‘Before Sven told us about your country and presented the idea of an alliance my mother was pestering us to find wives. Me and Hvitserk did not even entertain the thought, neither did Sigurd but he at least pretended to.’

‘And Ivar?’

‘Ivar is…well he is Ivar. I know we are all strange to you, but Ivar is strange for us. There are many people who believe he shouldn’t even be alive.’ Ubbe said sadly.

‘Why?’

‘My people we need to be strong, our world is too harsh to those with weakness. When a baby is born deformed we leave it in the woods where it can either prove itself and survive or the animals will take him.’ he said.

‘That is horrible.’ you gasped.

How could anyone leave a baby out in the wild to die, yet alone the baby’s own parents?

‘I know it can seem that way, but it is how we’ve done things for generations. It is what my father did with Ivar when he was born with broken legs, but my mother followed him and brought him back. Their relationship was never ideal, but after that all love between them had died.’ Ubbe started.

‘My mother believed Ivar would grow to be beastly, and the way he acts sometimes shows that it could happen.’

‘So he is cruel?’ you questioned.

‘I do not believe he means to be, he just…he cannot control his anger and he is easy to anger.’

‘He didn’t seem that way during the feast.’ you said as you sat on your bed.

‘When he is calm he can be almost charming, and as his brother I love him and see him as more than vicious.’ Ubbe said.

‘One of his redeeming qualities is his love for mother, when she presented the idea of marriage he was the only one with an open mind. And I believe he has taken a bit of interest in you.’

‘What makes you think so?’ you asked.

‘You didn’t question his legs, everyone asks about his legs. Its what they ask before they’ve even asked his name.’

You thought over his words and took a moment to reflect on them, it was seeming Ivar was your best option but controlling would be a constant battle if you chose him.

‘I don’t mean to push you but I will say Ivar is the only one open to the idea of marriage and he seems to like something about you.’ Ubbe said before he dismissed himself.

Alone again you finally laid down.

‘Come you two, it is time we rest.’ you called to Leena and Kya.

They got in the bed and laid on either side of you and you all settled in.

‘We have much to do tomorrow…and even more to do in the week we will be here.’ you said before you finally drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The princess slept amazingly well considering that she was in a completely different country, but she was also exhausted from the journey.

As were her servants who were meant to wake her so that she could eat her first meal with the royal family.

The family that was waiting for the exotic princess in the great hall right now.

‘Where is she?’ Aslaug asked.

‘She’s had her first long journey, she is probably sleeping.’ Ragnar said.

‘We should send someone to wake her.’ Ubbe said.

‘I’ll go get her.’ Hvitserk said eagerly.

‘You will not, her guards will see your ill intentions miles away.’ Ragnar dismissed.

‘And then you will be in pieces that are miles apart.’ Sigurd laughed.

‘Ivar, you go and get her.’ Aslaug said before taking a drink of ail.

‘What? Why am I the one?’ Ivar asked.

‘You look the least threatening, and it was you she seemed to take a liking to.’ Ubbe said.

With a great sigh Ivar slid out if his seat and began to crawl toward the guest chamber that they had prepared for the dark skinned princess.

As he crawled he thought of the princess.

He thought about what an oddity she was, not just in her appearance but her personality as well.

While her dark skin and thick curly hair was certainly captivating her personality was what really affected him.

Ivar had expected to hate her; she did not believe in the Gods, the true Gods. Sven never told any of them about the religion of the land he had found so Ivar assumed that they were Christian.

How he hated Christians.

But she wasn’t Christian, nor was she Viking. Instead, she came speaking of things called spirits.

Of course he knew it was nonsense, only the Gods were real, but the idea that when he did die he would be evolved into a powerful being was interesting.

At last he was at the door and like his brother assumed they let him in with no issue.

He opened the door and saw that the princess was indeed in her bed with her servants.

‘Princess?’ Ivar called.

Suddenly Ivar had to jerk to the right to avoid a dagger that had come flying at him. Had it not been for his quick reflexes he had no doubt he’d be dead right now.

He looked up and what he saw made his eyes go wide.

Princess (Y/N) was now sitting up straight, so were her startled slaves.

And they were all bare, at least from the waist up, that much Ivar could see, and oh he saw.

Ivar had never seen a woman’s breast other than his mother’s as a child, and now he was looking at three pairs of dark skinned beauties.

‘Ah, prince Ivar. I am sorry, you frightened me.’ the royal woman yawned as she stretched, unaware that Ivar hadn’t even blinked yet since he had seen her.

Her two girls got out of the bed and they were indeed completely naked, and that made Ivar snap out of his daze enough to regain the sense to look away as they dressed their princess before they put on their own clothes.

‘What brought you into my chambers?’ (Y/N) asked sleepily as she walked over to the bowl to wash her face.

‘It-it is time for breakfast, we were waiting on you to join us.’ Ivar stuttered keeping his eyes low even though he knew she was dressed now.

‘Oh I am sorry to keep you all waiting, I must have overslept. Cold weather always made me sleepy, the long journey only added to my tiredness. Let us be on our way.’ she said.

Ivar lead the way, staying quiet, not by any choice of his own. He didn’t know what to say to her after he had seen what he just did.

‘Princess, I assume you slept well.’ Ragnar greeted.

‘I did, my apologies for being so late.’ she smiled formally.

‘All is forgiven, please eat and tell us what you have planned for today.’ the king smiled.

One her servants placed a plate of food in front of her and she thanked the girl before sending her and the other one to the kitchen to eat.

‘You let them eat at the same time as you?’ Hvitserk asked as he watched them go.

‘They do also need to eat, last I checked servants were human. Humans who need food and sleep and other basic things.’ she said as she ate.

‘They are slaves.’ Aslaug said.

‘No, in my kingdom we do not have slaves, we have servants. People who freely choose to serve in exchange for payment or food and shelter.’ the African said seriously.

‘You are too kind to the lesser people…princess.’ the queen said with hard eyes.

‘I don’t believe there is any such thing as a…lesser person, my queen. We all die and we all join the spirits, and you never know who stands between your life and your death. Best not to have too many people who want you dead…especially not the people who make your food and pour your drinks.’ she smiled falsely.

Everyone’s eyes went to the queen and they held their breath in anticipation. No one really spoke back to her. She was the queen after all, not to mention she was the only person Ivar cared for and he was quite the guard dog.

‘Perhaps you are right. All of you to the kitchen, eat before you get started on your chores.’ Aslaug directed.

The thralls all seemed to be hesitant and unsure, but eventually they all headed out of the hall and toward the kitchen.

Complete silence.

No one, not even Ivar himself had ever had the ability to change Aslaug’s opinion on anything.

More and more Ivar was finding more things about this woman that just fascinated him.

The princess smiled at the queen as she ate, and Aslaug smiled as well behind her chalice; for a moment there was a comfortable silence.

‘So princess, what do you plan on doing today?’ Ragnar asked.

‘Well I plan to walk through the town, see how the common people live as I did back at home everyday.’

‘If you are going to explore the village I do implore you to let my sons accompany you.’ the king suggested.

‘If you insist, but I hope my bringing one of my guards doesn’t offend you. I do not go anywhere without her.’ the princess said.

As his father spoke to the princess Ivar’s mind was still stuck on the sight of her naked upper half and how attractive he found her. How strange it was to find someone attractive, sure Ivar knew that some people were beautiful, but he never felt the attraction.

‘Ivar.’

He looked over and saw Hvitserk leaning over and whispering to him.

‘Yes brother?’ Ivar whispered back, looking to make sure the Princess and his father didn’t overhear them.

‘You have been quiet since you came back to the table, you are only quiet when angry or confused.’ his brother said.

‘So are you confused or angry?’ Ubbe asked.

His brothers really were quite the nuisance sometimes, they were idiots but they did know him too well.

‘I saw her.’ he whispered.

‘Saw?’ Hvitserk questioned.

Ivar rolled his eyes and as subtle as he could he slid his hand across his chest and raised his brows.

‘I saw.’ he emphasized.

Hvitserk’s eyes widened in shock before he tapped Sigurd and whispering in his ear, then Sigurd’s eyes grew as well.

Sigurd and Hvitserk stood up and pulled Ivar from his seat.

‘Where are you going?’ their mother asked.

‘Just making a quick stop to the market, we will be back to walk the princess through the town.’ Sigurd lied as they carried Ivar away.

‘Ubbe come on!’ Hvitserk yelled over his shoulder.

The oldest prince sighed and picked up a piece of bread and followed after his brothers.

No one paid any attention to the princes, they had been watching the boys carry Ivar through these markets for years.

Hvitserk and Sigurd sat Ivar down on his usual boulder that sat almost right in the middle of the markets. His mother had it placed there so Ivar could sit and watch the merchants, something that often brought him peace.

‘What all did you see?’ Hvitserk asked eagerly, Sigurd looking just as excited for his answer.

‘Just her chest.’ Ivar replied, not liking the nervous feeling he got remembering his morning’s event.

‘What did they look like?’ Hvitserk pressed.

‘They…were brown like the rest of her but her nipples were darker.’ Ivar tried to explain.

‘Like a well cooked piece of meat, and all you want is to take hold of them and see if they tastes as good and tender they look.’ Ubbe spoke as he sat by his brother on the boulder.

‘You have seen her as well?’ Ivar asked, unsure of why he suddenly felt a bubbling anger building in his belly.

‘I saw everything, I went to speak with her last night after the feast.’

‘Oi! You boar, I thought you had no intention to marry her!’ Hvitserk accused.

‘I don’t, and I told her this…I didn’t lay with her you idiots.’ Ubbe explained.

‘How could you see such a woman and not bed her?’ Sigurd asked, as if the idea was completely mad.

‘She is our guest and a princess from a country that Sven says can be very violent; she isn’t a thrall I can command to get in bed with me.’ Ubbe reasoned.

‘I’d do my damn best to get her in bed, just one night.’ Hvitserk said.

‘As would I, did you see the way she danced at the feast? Beautiful.’ Sigurd swooned.

‘Listen to you two. The way you talk I would think you want to marry her.’ the eldest spoke before he took a bite of his bread.

‘Is that what you want brothers?’ Ivar asked, hoping his anger was hidden behind his calm voice.

Of course it wasn’t.

Ivar’s brother knew him. They knew he was always angry and his voice always calmed down to chilling levels when he was truly pissed.

‘Of course not, I’m far too young to be sworn to one woman forever.’ Hvitserk dismissed.

‘Neither do I, but I do want to bed her. I want to hear her cry in pleasure while I’m on top of her.’ Sigurd said with a wicked grin.

‘Good luck young prince, the women of her kingdom are quite dominant.’ Sven said as he walked up to the boulder.

‘Sven.’ Hvitserk said nervously.

There was no secret that their father’s friend had taken a great liking to the princess, seeing her as a daughter almost. Seeing how he had lost his first and only daughter to the plague that had killed their own half sister Gida it wouldn’t surprise the princes if he was protective over the girl.

‘We did not mean to-’ Sigurd began to apologize.

‘No need son, (Y/N) is a woman and you are men. All I wanted to say was you will all have quite the challenge ahead of you if all you wish to do is bed her. She keeps her guard up and is only here considering marriage for the sake of her people. (Y/N) has taken no interest in any man in her life.’ Sven said.

This made the Sons of Ragnar go quiet for second before they all groaned in disappointment.

‘Great, so she prefers the company of women…like Lagertha.’ Hvitserk complained.

‘She did sleep naked with her servants.’ Ivar spoke up.

‘So you saw three beautiful naked brown women this morning when you went to breakfast?’ Sigurd accused.

‘…her’s looked the best to me.’ Ivar confessed.

‘Wait a moment, how did you know her women were dominant Sven?’ Ubbe asked.

The old man smile and nudged his head toward the arch of the great hall, inside they could see (Y/N)’s personal guard, Bintu Ivar recalled.

‘You didn’t?’ Ivar grinned.

‘She’ll have you believe that much, best pretend you believe her. Unless you want to see how good she is with that spear.’ Sven laughed.

The men all shared a laugh at the old man’s tale of sexual victory before he told them that the princess was getting dressed for her walk through Kattegat.

Ubbe put Ivar on his back and they all headed back to great hall where they waited for the princess and her servants.

‘I’m sorry to keep you waiting a second time this morning.’

They all looked up to see the princess and were just stunned by her appearance, even though the clothes she wore were not nearly as revealing as what the wore last night it was still gorgeous.

The dress went down to her ankles and the design was so unique and different from anything they had ever seen. The dress had no sleeves and it seemed only her breast held it up, around her shoulders was a shawl like thing that matched the dress perfectly. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail and the rest was wrapped up and around her neck was a beautiful long pearl necklace.

‘We are happy to wait for such a beauty.’ Hvitserk said.

The princess smiled at the compliment before they all went on their way.

‘Was this one of your duties in your kingdom?’ Sigurd asked.

‘Yes. Every day I had to walk the whole village and make sure every single person was well. Make sure no one is begging or stealing, check with the healers to see if any dangerous illnesses had spread.’ she answered.

‘Why did it matter?’ Hvitserk asked.

‘Because if there are beggars and thieves then that means there is poverty, and poverty can ruin a kingdom if left unattended. It can cause an uprising among the people and dethrone a royal lineage and a government.’

As she spoke Ivar looked around and saw a few beggars sitting in front of the bakers and he saw (Y/N) see it as well.

She excused herself from her conversation with his brothers and walked straight over to the group of poor men.

‘Hello, what are your names?’ she asked politely.

‘My name is Olif.’ one said.

‘I am Tristian.’ said the next.

‘Erik the Watcher.’ the oldest introduced.

‘Why are you called a watcher?’ she asked.

‘I have been watching this town for years and years. I watched even Ragnar and his brother receive their armrings. I watched this town go from less than twenty houses to a great marketing capital.’ the old man said.

‘That is amazing, tell me would you all like to have a private lunch with me in the hall today? I will personally cook you a meal from my home, I would love to speak with you all a bit more if I can.’ she offered.

‘Even a fool as old as me wouldn’t turn down a meal cooked by a princess.’ the man smiled.

The princess smiled and called to one of her servants to bring her the bag she was carrying, once she had it she pulled out a half loaf of bread and some meat and cheese.

‘I hope these will hold you all over until I meet with you for lunch.’

The old man smiled and gratefully accepted the food, placing a kiss on her hand.

‘Thank you princess.’ they all said.

With a sad sigh she excused herself and returned to the princes and continued her walk.

‘You are very kind princess.’ Hvitserk commented.

‘I’m not kind, I just know the value of the love of my people; and if that man has seen as much as he claims he can give me a very detailed history of this place. Reveal the real story and the secrets.’

Onward they walked through the town, they saw the merchants and the princess seemed to possess an almost childlike curiosity.

She looked at every stand and spoke with every merchant briefly about how they liked selling here and what were some issues they had.

‘By the time we actually get through the market everyone here will know her personally.’ Ubbe said.

‘That is the plan, how can one protect her people without knowing them, and what loyalty do you owe a stranger.’ Bintu said from where she stood beside them.

She was very quiet around the princes, so quiet they almost forgot the giant woman was walking with them.

Ivar had been watching her talk to a woman who was selling fabric and in that moment the sun hit her just right to make it seem like she was glowing like a Goddess.

That very thought scared the cripple near to death, he never knew anyone that he could imagine as being godly other than his beautiful mother.

Immediately Ivar shook away the thought and stopped watching her completely, at last the princess began walking to the next stand.

The blacksmiths.

‘Hello.’ she smiled.

‘Hello miss.’

‘I was wondering if you had any issues running your business here.’ she asked.

‘Nothing other than usual stuff… like getting good able workers.’ the man laughed.

‘Watch it old timer.’ Ivar spoke up with a raised brow.

Again the old man laughed, walking over to stand beside where Ivar was sitting in the dirt.

‘Do not worry Ivar, just a joke. We both know you are the best of my boys.’ the blacksmith said, placing a hand on Ivar’s shoulder.

This seemed to interest the princess greatly.

‘You work, prince Ivar?’ she asked.

‘I can’t very well wait for this old man to repair something every time I break it. Besides his eyes are as dull the weapons…after he’s sharpened them.’ Ivar grinned.

The others oohed and jeered in teasing while their brother and his mentor bounced back insults together, none of them paying attention to the princess that was watching them.

‘What are you thinking princess?’ Bintu asked.

‘I am thinking nothing.’ she said coyly.

‘Liar, I know you well enough to see through you.’ Bintu sighed.

‘I already knew coming here it would only be under extreme horrible conditions that I returned home unmarried. These men are not extremely horrible…strange looking of course, but they certainly have unique spirits.’ (Y/N) confessed.

‘You seem to like one’s spirit more that the others.’ the guard teased.

‘Leave me be Bintu, I simply find him interesting.’ she blushed.

‘You are interested.’ Bintu laughed.

‘Hush you, I’m supposed to look serious in front of the princes.’ the princess was whining now.

‘Oh fine, but who knows maybe he likes the playful kind.’

‘He doesn’t strike me as playful.’ the girl replied.

‘We’ll see if he can strike you when you train with him.’ Bintu seriously, the lighthearted atmosphere gone in a second.

It was almost an unspoken law in your home, no royal woman should marry a man that can not best or match her in battle. This tradition was strongly followed by women warriors, it was why Bintu was unmarried. Despite her beauty she refused to marry a weak man that could not protect her should she ever be in a state where she couldn’t defend herself.

After being with Bintu for her entire life the princess had come to have the same belief, she wanted to see more than how the princes trained.

She needed to see who was worthy of the sacred matrimonial fight.

‘Go on you royal little brats, we working folk don’t get breaks.’ the blacksmith said, hitting Ivar on the head playfully before he returned to his shop.

‘May I apologize for my mentor, he is so easily distracted in his old age.’ Ivar said, loud enough for the man to hear.

‘Piss off Ivar.’ was the reply.

With their graceful dismissal the royal band went on their way, finally making it out of the markets, it was a wonder (Y/N)’s servants could hold all the free favors the merchants had given her.

The walk through the housing areas went much faster thank the Gods, as they walked the brothers asked more questions about Tunisia.

‘When Sven returned with that scar we all thought he had found trouble, but we see all your people have it, except you.’ Hvitserk said.

‘We bleed the people of our land, they bleed on our land and in doing so they pledge loyalty to it and the royal family. Royals are not bled because they are sworn to protect the land and its people.’ (Y/N) answered.

‘When do you bleed them?’ Ubbe asked.

‘Only when the parents bring them to us when they feel their child is old enough to understand what it means to bleed.’

‘What do you do for your children when they come of age?’ the princess asked.

‘We have a Theen for our boys when they are about twelve or thirteen, we give them an armring. Anything that they swear on this ring must be truthful and any pledges must be honored, otherwise they will never get into Valhalla.’ Ubbe explained hold out his arm to show his ring.

‘And the girls? I already know you have woman warriors, do they have a ring so their words are sacred as well?’

‘No…we have shieldmaidens that fight with us, but they don’t receive the armring because they are not expected to be warriors at that age.’ Ivar said.

The princes had never seen as much annoyance in one woman’s face as they did on (Y/N)’s, her eyes rolling made it even more obvious.

‘Well let’s hope your women are honest, sense nothing forces them to be.’ she said.

Finally by lunch time the walk was over, after the princes explained that the town was far too large to see it all in one day.

‘Shame, we will go out farther tomorrow.’ she said in disappointment.

At the great hall Ragnar and Aslaug were sitting in their thrones.

‘How was your walk princess?’ Aslaug asked.

‘Very informative, in fact I will be having a few guest for lunch soon. I should be headed to the kitchen now.’ said the guest.

‘Why?’ asked the queen in complete confusion.

‘To make lunch personally for my guests, but do not worry I will make enough for everyone.’ she smiled before she headed to the kitchen and one servant went to follow while the other took the things from the market to the guest chamber.

‘What did she mean by informative?’ Ragnar asked, looking at Ivar.

The relationship between Ivar and his father was strange but it worked for them. Even though Ivar knew that his father had tried to abandon him, and it hurt him, he still loved and idolized his great father. Ragnar felt a great deal of guilt for what he had done to Ivar and to earn his own forgiveness he worked strategically closer with Ivar than his other sons.

‘She spoke with all the merchants about their business and spoke with a few beggars.’ Ivar reported.

‘So complete nonsense.’ Aslaug scoffed.

‘Not completely mother, her reasoning was well founded I assure you. I think we can learn a few things about governing our people from her ideals.’ Ivar said, surprising everyone.

‘The princess believes the best way to keep power and peace among the people is to know and take care of them. Apparently her main duty as the princess in her homeland is walking through the village and ensuring her people are content.’ Ivar started.

‘And you think we should do such a thing?’ Ragnar asked.

‘I will not make a decision for you father, but it is good to know your people and their struggles.’

Ragnar hummed before telling his sons to wash before lunch.

They all headed for their chambers except one.

Ivar waited until the others had closed their doors before he headed to the kitchens, there was no way the princess was actually going to cook for beggars.

He crawled silently to the kitchen and quietly opened the door and was surprised to find that she was indeed personally cooking with the servants.

‘How is the soup coming?’ the princess asked while she was rolling out balls of dough.

‘It is ready, the cooks had everything chopped already so we really just heated it really.’ said her servant.

‘Thank the cooks and be sure they get plenty of soup and fufu.’

‘Fufu?’ one of the thralls asked.

The princess smiled sweetly and held up a dough balls and dipped it in the large pot of soup and handed it the thrall.

‘Bite.’ she instructed.

The slave took a bite and her eyes widened as she moaned at the taste.

‘It’s delicious! This bread taste just like-’

‘Potatoes. I made potato fufu since there was such a large amount of spuds available here. Do you think the others will like it?’

‘They certainly will, thank you for allowing me to taste it ma’am. You are very kind…kindness isn’t something thralls often find.’ she smiled.

Ivar saw such a sadness in (Y/N)’s eyes as she held the slave’s cheek gently.

‘Please know this…I wish I could free every slave there was, but I cannot. All I have to offer you is my kindness…and I am sorry it is not enough.’

The girl brought up her hand to rest on top of the princess’s hand that still held her cheek.

‘It is more than I have been given…and more than I dare to ask for.’ she smiled.

(Y/N) took a moment to compose herself before she went back to her original task.

‘Leena, would you please go and help set the table? I’m sure the others have pulled out the table by now and ask for a second table for my guest.’ she said.

Ivar quickly realized he needed to get away from the kitchen door and fast because that servant girl was already coming his way.

He started to crawl away as fast as he could, only making it a few feet before the door opened and the servant…Leena came and saw him.

Ivar put his finger to his lips, asking her to keep quiet and not announce his presence to the others.

The servant nodded and closed the door behind her.

Ivar sighed in relief and thanked her.

‘Why were you…seeing us?’ the girl asked, clearly she wasn’t as fluent in Norse as her princess.

‘I wanted to see if she really was cooking for those men.’ Ivar answered.

‘My princess keeps her word…always.’

‘I am seeing that, doesn’t make it any easier to believe. A person who keeps their word is very rare and hard to come by.’ Ivar said before he finally began crawling to his room to wash up.

He had his usual thrall, one his mother had assigned him when he was a child, a woman that had been washing and clothing him his whole life.

Ivar didn’t know her name.

Only today did he realize how wrong that was, that the woman had been at his side and and at his beck and call his since he was boy and he never bothered to ask her name.

What did he need to know her name for? The woman was just another slave, she was just there to serve him. Nothing more and she would be easy to replace…so why did not knowing her name make him feel like such shit?

As she was dressing him Ivar couldn’t take the feeling anymore.

‘What is your name?’

The woman stopped as she was putting on his socks and stared at him in shock.

‘I am Trya, my prince.’ she said.

‘Trya.’ Ivar hummed.

‘Never again will I call you anything else other than your name…Trya…you deserve that much.’ he said.

In the great hall the trio of beggars were reluctantly standing in the archway unsure of entering, the king and queen staring at them only made them more uneasy.

‘Please do come in, You are guests of my guest.’ Ragnar invited.

In they came and sat at the only table available…and just as the silence became uncomfortable in walked the princess and her servants.

‘Hello, did you wait long?’ she asked.

‘Not at all.’ Olif said.

‘Felt like forever.’ Ragnar whispered.

One of the servants placed bowls of soup in the men while the other placed bowls in front of the king and queen.

‘This is Fufu, my favorite dish and one of the few things I know how to cook.’ she explained.

‘Thank you so much Princess, I am sure it will be delicious.’ Tristian said.

‘You are welcome, just break off a piece of the fufu and dip it into the soup.’

Olif was the first to try the foreign dish, and he was watched by everyone, including the royals.

‘It is delicious.’ the man said excitedly.

The others saw his enthusiasm and also began to try the meal, and they all seemed to enjoy it greatly.

It was at that moment the princes entered the hall and took their seats.

Bowls of soup and fufu were placed in front of them, their parents telling them how to eat the strange food.

While the viking royals ate at the high table princess (Y/N) sat with the beggars.

‘If you do not mind, do tell me how you ended up where you currently are.’

‘Well I guess for me it started when I was just a boy back in Hedeby… the earl was having disputes with the earl in Yotaland over some trades I think. I remember there being less money…then there less food. I didn’t know it then but I’ve come to learn wars are expensive and best way to fund them is raising taxes.’ Erik started.

‘My father took me into the woods to teach me to hunt, we skinned a boar and fell asleep. I woke up alone and half the boar was gone. I wandered around until someone found me and brought me here.’

‘Hunters?’ the princess guessed.

‘Yes, they took me in, and life was fine for years until…’ the old man looked over at Ragnar, something the king noticed.

‘Please go on with your story, I will not be offended.’ he assured.

‘After you overthrew the old earl and sailed off west and Yarl Bjorg attacked they killed the family that took me in and took up the house. I only just escaped, I didn’t even have a ring yet…I was too young. I never found anyone to take me in for more than a year or so/ Once I was old enough I worked odd jobs, never saved enough to but anything worth having. Just food and ale and I just…never stopped.’

‘That is horrible.’ (Y/N) said sadly.

’It is my life, I can’t even imagine living a different one…being a different man.’

'What of you two?’ Aslaug asked.

'Gambling…I lost everything.’

'My wife spent more than we had on healers before the lump in her breasts killed her. Whatever money I get goes to them.’

'I am sorry for your misfortunes, all of you. Thank you so much for speaking with me today.’

The rest of lunch was pleasant, the beggars telling wild funny tales that had the royals in stitches. Even Bintu had to hide a snicker behind her hand.

‘You men are all delightful, here take this…trade it for a few nights at the tavern.’ (Y/N) said taking off her beaded necklace and handing it to Olif.

'I will find a more permanent shelter for you all soon.’

'Princess we couldn’t possibly take this.’ Erik denied.

'You can and you will, I insist. I do not want to see you all begging again. You are all worth more than that.’ she smiled.

As the princess and the beggars spoke the high table attendants were watching curiously.

'What permanent shelter?’ Sigurd asked.

'I have no clue, one of us will have ask her.’ Ubbe said.

‘Ivar will do it.’ Hvitserk said as he finished his third bowl of soup.

‘Why me…again?’ asked the youngest prince.

‘She likes you.’ Ragnar shrugged.

‘She does not…she barely knows me.’ Ivar denied.

‘What does that matter? I liked your father before I had even seen him; trust me my boy, she likes you. A woman knows that look.’ Aslaug said calmly.

Ivar chose not to reply to his mother and chose to down the rest of his ale instead, struggling to keep his eyes from landing on the princess.

At last the princess sent the three men on their way to the tavern to finally have a decent place to sleep and a third meal today, making promises that she would find something better for them as soon as she could.

‘They were good company, I never would have guessed.’ the queen said.

‘You can never tell how someone is based on their look and title. It was a lesson my father taught me when I was a child. May his spirit carry on.’

‘What of your father? Sven spoke highly of your mother, the queen, but he spoke nothing of your father.’ Ragnar asked.

‘My father.’ the princess started.

‘May his spirit carry on.’ all of the foreign company said.

‘He was killed…by men who claimed to be allies of Tunisia. They came into our home with rich gifts…and a poison laced chalice.’ she said…her anger raising in her voice.

‘Cowards.’ Bintu hissed.

‘Traitors.’ said the two servants in the same anger.

‘I am sorry.’

‘Don’t be, those men got their justice…and we made sure they didn’t find peace easily. They won’t join the great spirits for years to come. Even now in the dungeons of our palace those men are screaming and begging for death. Death that won’t come until the spirits stop their beating hearts.’ Princess (Y/N) said darkly.

The amount of pure power and violence in the princesses voice was alarming and shocking to hear from someone who was sweet as summer berries just minutes ago.

It was also immensely attractive to Ivar, he loved that look in her eyes…the bloodlust.

‘Well then…let the spirits keep those hearts pumping and those lungs full of air…so their screams may one day hit our ears as well.’ Ivar smiled, raising his cup of ale to the princess.

‘Skol.’

(Y/N) smiled and bowed politely before turning to walk back to her chambers.

As Ivar drank he noticed that his whole family was grinning at him.

‘Shut up.’ he said.

‘She likes you.’ Ragnar smiled.

‘She doesn’t.’

‘Yes she does.’ Aslaug teased as well.

‘Mother.’ Ivar whined in betrayal.

His brothers all laughed and jeered, making Ivar’s ears burn in embarrassment.

‘Traitors all of you.’ Ivar said.

‘Don’t be so bitter little brother, this is a good thing Ivar. She likes you…you like her; the two of you can marry and form a strong Alliance between our country and hers. The gold they have backing our wars and raids, our ships shipping their goods and letting them see more worlds.’ Ubbe said as he stood up and walked around the table to put his hands on Ivar’s shoulders.

‘You mean if I marry her you won’t have to.’ Ivar rolled his eyes, pushing Ubbe’s hands away.

‘And we can have her servants.’ Hvitserk said raising his cup to Sigurd.

‘Both of you hush, you should all be putting forth your best efforts to marry that girl. She is a princess and your lack of effort could be seen as offensive. Besides you do all need to find yourselves decent wives. Ubbe your father was married at your age.’ Aslaug said.

‘Look how it turned out.’ Ragnar said before he took up his horn of ale.

All the sons rolled their eyes this time and quickly dismissed themselves before their mother could pull their father into this argument.

Again.

‘Must such a lovely lunch end on such a sour note every damn time?’ Hvitserk asked as they walked toward their chambers.

‘Of course, those two can’t stay in good company for more than an hour or so.’ Sigurd said.

‘Nevermind them; let’s go and train.’ Ubbe suggested.

Training was something the brothers often used as an excuse to get away from their squabbling parents, which is why they were so well trained.

‘One of us should go and get the princess…and no it will not be me.’ Ivar said.

‘I’ll get her!’ Hvitserk said eagerly.

No one could protest before the lanky brother turned tail and headed toward than the guest hall.

Hvitserk was very excited, finally he would be the one to come into the princesses chamber and hopefully he will also see her as his brothers had.

Outside the princesses door stood her two guards.

‘I am here to invite the princess to train with us.’ he said.

The two women exchanged words in the language he didn’t understand before one of them nodded and knocked on the door.

‘The prince is here to train with you Princess.’

‘Which one?’

‘Skinny one.’

‘Open the door.’

The guard opened the door and Hvitserk entered the room with high hopes.

What he saw was breathtaking.

(Y/N) was taking down her hair, while her servants were removing her dress, just as he had fully entered the room the dress fell.

‘I must say for people who are so affected by nakedness you and and your brothers do seem to like walking in on me changing.’ she said as she stepped out of her dress.

‘Uh…I just wanted to tell you that me and the others were uh about to go train.’ Hvitserk managed to say.

The way Ubbe and Ivar explained her body did her no true justice; she was just absolutely stunning.

‘I heard, I will be ready in one moment, please wait outside.’

Hvitserk, still in a daze, followed her directions and waited by the door; all the while trying to keep from making his arousal obvious.

‘I am ready, lead the way please.’

Hvitserk turned and again he was rendered speechless.

Now the princess wore a pale colored outfit, the top looked snuggly wrapped around her breast only; then the skirt also appeared to have been around her naked body.

She carried a spear and her servant carried a bow and few arrows.

While Hvitserk took in the new rugged look of the princess the woman gave order to her other servant to go and fetch Bintu so that she too could train.

‘Prince Hvitserk I hope you and your brothers will not mind waiting for Bintu, she’d be furious if I trained without her.’ the princess said.

‘Of course we will wait, we have plenty of daylight left.’ Hvitserk said.

As they all walked out to the markets to Ivar’s boulder where his brothers were waiting, Hvitserk was finally getting his wits back.

His brothers however had nearly choked on their tongues when they saw her.

‘By the gods, this is how you dress to train?’ Ivar asked with wide eyes.

‘I couldn’t move the way I need to in that dress, in this I can move and run freely.’

‘Did I keep you all waiting long?’ Bintu asked as she approached with the servant girl.

Bintu was also dressed in the same way as her princess her ever present spear looking more intimidating now than it did before. 

‘Not at all. Please princes, lead the way to your training grounds.’ the princess replied.

The older brothers lifted Ivar into a chair that the princess had not noticed and then both Ubbe and Hvitserk lifted the chair by hoisters in the front and back.

‘A throne?’ Bintu asked in confusion ash she and the princess followed behind the men as they led the away from the market and into the woods.

‘Why do you carry Ivar in a throne?’ (Y/N) asked Ubbe.

‘It isn’t a thrown, just a chair. Mother gets angry when we let Ivar crawl through the woods.’ Sigurd replied.

‘But he crawls everywhere else.’ she said.

‘That is what I told her.’ Ivar pitched in.

‘Mothers hardly listen.’ the girl smiled.

‘No they don’t…neither do my brothers.’ Ivar whispered.

While Ivar and the princess share their own private conversation his brothers all shared a knowing look. Sure they had joked and teased but it really was quite obvious which one of them the princess wanted to take as her husband.

Bintu also noticed the fondness her princess had for the crippled prince and it worried her deeply. If this boy wasn’t able to prove himself a good enough warrior then no matter how fond she was of this Ivar then she would not marry him.

And the guard feared what the disappointment and broken heart would do the girl who had never experienced such a thing.

Onward they walked through the woods until they reached a clearing that had a pretty good set up, with animal heads strung up and a few targets handing up.

The princess and her guard looked around as Ivar was placed on his usual stump.

‘How do you like it?’ Ubbe asked.

‘It is nice…’

‘But.’ Ivar said.

‘Do your targets normally sit still?’ she asked.

‘No.’ Ivar answered.

‘In my land we hunt, we run to catch our prey…we chase them or we miss them.’

‘You are right, makes me sad to say I cannot run and chase.’ Ivar said looking down at his bound legs.

‘Don’t need legs to hit a moving target.’ the princess said as she took up her bow and arrow from Bintu.

She threw the items to Ivar, the prince caught them effortlessly and watched as the princess took down one of the wooden targets.

‘Hit me.’ she said as she held the small target over her chest.

‘What?’ Ivar asked in confusion.

‘You heard me…hit me here.’ she repeated pointing to the center of the target before she began walking around the clearing.

‘I suggest you princes take cover, in case your brother misses.’ Bintu warned as she backed away.

‘Ready your bow, Ivar. hit the target.’

Ivar pulled back the arrow and did his best line up his aim but whenever he had it she would keep moving.

‘Stay still.’

‘Why? Would an enemy sit still? Would a doe stay put and let you hit it or would it run?’ the princess asked as she began to run around the clearing.

‘Come on! Hit me!’ she shouted, keeping her hard eyes on Ivar who tried to keep up with her, turning every which way with his his bow raised.

He released the first arrow that landed in the bark of tree that (Y/N) had passed three seconds ago, already she had passed four more trees as he readied the next arrow.

The woman stopped looked Ivar in the eye.

‘Come on North Boy! Hit the damn target!’ she yelled.

Anger boiled in Ivar as his frustration at his own incompetence grew, almost furiously he raised the bow and drew back the string, but he didn’t release it.

Instead he watched closely as she ran the full circle and paced her and figured she be right in front of him in two seconds.

He waited and just as she reached his chosen spot he released the arrow.

‘Ah!’

Ivar looked and saw that he had hit the wooden target…right in the center.

‘There you go!’ Hvitserk cheered.

Soon all his brothers, even Sigurd, were crowding him; praising him for his feat; paying no mind to the princess who had stepped back to speak with her guard and bestfriend.

‘Not too bad, learns fast.’ Bintu said.

‘I agree, seems to learn faster when he’s angry.’ the princess noted.

‘That is a dangerous game to play princess, he could get too angry and hurt someone.’

(Y/N) did not reply to that, but the words did not fall on deaf ears, she never took any warning lightly.

‘Princess! Your turn, we want to see how good you are at hitting moving targets.’ Ubbe asked.

The princess took down the rest of of the targets and handed one to each Son of Ragnar before taking the bow from Ivar as well as the arrows.

‘Run fast, raise the targets up and down…like a deer.’ she instructed, showing them how show wanted them to move the targets while they ran.

Ivar watched this with mixed feelings; on one hand he was very impressed, on the other he was offended that she had held back when asking him to hit the moving target.

No matter his feeling his brothers quickly began running around the training ground, raising and lowering their targets as they were told.

The princess quickly looked over each one and their patterns before firing arrow after arrow, each one hitting its mark, it seemed effortless.

‘Wow.’ Hvitserk said in awe.

‘You are getting slow…you need to do it again.’ Bintu said.

‘Are you telling her what to do?’ Sigurd asked, offhandedly.

If a servant had spoken to him with such authority he’s have them in the stocks in an instant.

Bintu tilted her head in what appeared to be amusement.

‘I’m training her, as I have done everyday since she was twelve. Do you think those skills came naturally?’ the older woman asked.

His title be damned, Sigurd had a gut feeling this woman would not hesitate to personally show him how she had trained the princess.

The princess laughed at the exchange.

‘Show them a bit Bintu.’ she smile.

‘Gladly.’ the guard as she raised her spear.

‘Pick one.’ Bintu said.

‘How about a bird from…that tree.’ the princess decided, pointing to a tree nearly a mile away, even Ivar’s trained eyes struggled to find it.

‘Get em going princess.’ Bintu said keeping her hard eyes on Sigurd.

With ease (Y/N) readied another arrow and pulled it back and let it fly.

The arrow hit the leaves of the tree and a great many birds flew from it, cawing so loud that it hurt Sigurd’s ears.

Bintu threw her spear with a grunt and the weapon flew so well it was as if the Gods had willed it to go further and faster than any spear they had ever seen.

‘If you do not mind going to get her spear Sigurd.’ the princess requested.

The prince had no arguments, as long as he got away from the tall scary woman.

While the others waited for their snake eyed brother to return they all doubted he would return with anything but the spear.

No way had this footsoldier was that skilled.

Eventually Sigurd returned with wide eyes as he held the spear, with a dead crow on the end of it.

They all looked back to the two Africans who were grinning smugly.

'Ivar, might I suggest never being unfaithful to this woman.’ Ubbe whispered.

'That guard would have your head if you dared try.’ Sigurd said, still in awe of Bintu’s ability.

'If the princess doesn’t kill you first.’ Hvitserk added.

'What makes you think I’d want to marry her now if I ever did?’ Ivar asked.

'Your the only one of us crazy enough to handle a woman that wild.’ Ubbe smiled.

Ivar went to argue and realized that he couldn’t, if any of his brothers could comfortably handle a woman that deadly it would be him.

Somehow things eventually relaxed and they all began training; with Bintu showing to older boys how she used her spear and them showing her the ways of the sword.

While they did that (Y/N) showed Ivar a few more tricks for hitting moving targets.

‘Feel for the wind and use its direction to help push your arrow further. Then watch your prey and pace how fast it moves, guess where it will be in an instant then release the arrow.’ the princess instructed.

Ivar took in her knowledge and readied his bow while she picked up the target.

This time she didn’t run around instead throwing it in the air and catching it.

'Count the seconds between me throwing it up and it falling back down.’

Ivar counted, two seconds for it to go up before it fell.

He pulled back and released it on the first second, when (Y/N) caught it there was an arrow buried deep into the wood.

‘Very good.’ she praised.

'Thank you, now sat that down, time for you to pick up a sword.’ Ivar said as he put down the bow and arrow and picked up the sword that sat beside him.

(Y/N) hung the target back up and took one of the training swords from the rack.

'Do you use swords in your country?’ Ivar asked.

'We have them but they are not the weapon of choice in in my village.’ she said holding out the sword, getting its balance.

'Do you train with it?’

'A bit, I like to think I’m decent.’ was the princess’s answer.

'Lets see, try and disarm me.’

The girls raised the sword and went to strike but Ivar easily blocked the attack and every attack that rapidly followed.

She was like Hvitserk, fast and strong strikes but unfocused.

Knocking the sword from her hands and into the dirt was almost child’s play for Ivar.

He went to tease the princess but when he looked at her face he knew something drastic had just happened.

(Y/N)’s eyes were wide and full of shock.

'Is…is something wrong?’ he asked worriedly.

‘You…’ she started but could not seem to find the words she wanted to say.

At this point Ivar’s brothers had taken note of the strange interaction, as did Bintu; the guard also noticed the sword in the dirt.

She quickly rushed to (Y/N)’s side.

‘He can best me.’ the princess said breathlessly in Derja, too concerned with her own thoughts to translate them into a foreign language the princes understood.

‘It is just training, the sword is not your best weapon.’ Bintu tried to reason.

‘He can best me…he is worthy.’ she said looking back to Ivar.

‘Princess if I have offended you then I would like to apologize.’ Ivar said.

Without saying a word the princess kneeled in front of Ivar’s stump, keeping an intense eye contact with him as he did.

Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd and Ivar all watched in complete as one of the princess’s servants ran to her side and handed her a very well decorated dagger.

‘Ivar Lothbrok, Son of Ragnar Lothbrok, you have proven the ability to best me. I, Princess (Y/N) of Tunisia, Daughter of Queen Aza, ask you accept my proposal of a Matrimonial Fight.’

‘What?’ Ivar asked with his face completely scrunched up in his confusion.

‘The princess is asking you to fight with to see if you can best her in true combat. If you win this fight…she will marry you.

Ivar’s eyes went wide as he took in those words, his brothers were in no better shape as their jaws had dropped. Ivar looked back down at the the princess on her knees before him, he watched her offer up dagger to him.

‘Blood me with the blade of my father to accept the fight.’ the princess said.

Still in mild confusion Ivar took the dagger, looking over the golden hilt and the jewels that decorated it. The shine of the sharp blade almost made the jewels look dim.

The princess pulled down a bit of the fabric that already barely covered her breast , nearly freeing the flesh completely.

‘Cut her.’ Bintu explained, sliding her hand across her own breast to show Ivar what he needed to do.

He knew that this was all moving too fast and that this was definitely a very important decision he shouldn’t be making without the council of at least one of his parents, but they were not her, and (Y/N) was there on her knees waiting.

Before Ivar could talk some sense into himself he put his empty hand on the girl’s shoulder and using his other hand he press the blade to the soft flesh of her breast.

The crippled prince could feel the skin break and watched closely as the blood dripped down her breast and begin to stain her top.

Carefully he dragged the knife, slicing the dark skin.

He didn’t leave too long of a mark but it would definitely be a very decent scar once it healed.

The princess took the blade back and looked to Ivar hopefully.

‘Do you have a blade of your father?’ she asked.

‘Uh…Sigurd.’ Ivar said looking over at his brother.

The snake eyed man looked confused for a moment before a look of realization came over him and he quickly pulled a knife from its sheath at his side.

‘Father gave this to me, will it work if I give it to Ivar?’ he asked.

‘It will have to do.’ Bintu said.

Sigurd gave Ivar the knife and (Y/N) took it from his hands.

The princess began to unlace Ivar’s tunic and pushed aside its fabric revealing Ivar’s chest.

‘Say these words Prince Ivar. By the blade of my father I accept your proposal to a Matrimonial Fight. ’ Bintu instructed.

‘By the blade of my father I accept your proposal to a Matrimonial Fight.’ Ivar repeated.

The princess smiled as she pressed the blade against Ivar’s bare chest.

He hissed in pain as the rather dull knife broke his skin and sliced threw it, once the cut was deemed long enough the princess returned the knife to Ivar before she stood.

‘In one moon’s time we will fight for my hand in marriage.’ she said before she turned and began to walk away.

Her servants hurried to gather their princess’s things before they ran after her, leaving the confused princes with Bintu.

‘May the spirits be with you Ivar Lothbrok.’ she said before she too turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Matrimonial Fight is taking its toll on both Ivar and the Princess

‘What were you thinking?’ Ragnar asked as he was pacing the great hall.

His sons were all in line and mentally prepared for one hell of a lecture from their parents. Even Aslaug was looking annoyed at her sons.

‘I didn’t have the time to think, one moment we were training the next she was proposing a matrimonial fight.’ Ivar explained.

‘Ivar is telling the truth, he knocked her sword down and then she suddenly knelt and by the time we all realized what was happening she was already handing Ivar a knife.’ Ubbe spoke up.

‘A knife?’ Aslaug asked.

Ivar sighed and undid the ties of his tunic and pushed aside the fabric to show his still bloody cut.

‘She cut you?’ Ragnar asked, stepping closer to his youngest son to inspect the cut.

‘After I was instructed to cut her she returned the favor. From what I have been told it is a fight between her and I to determine if she will marry me.’ Ivar answered.

Ragnar lets out a tired sigh as he went and sat on his throne.

‘How do you plan to win? Since losing would bring us great shame and rob us of a very fruitful alliance.’ the king asked.

‘The prince needs to train.’ Sven said as he entered the great hall.

‘You know about this fight?’ Aslaug asked.

‘I was informed by the princess, she wants me to train Ivar.’

‘Tell us, about this matrimonial fight.’ the king ordered.

‘I saw a few while we were in Tunisia, it seems much like a single combat fight, except not to the death. Both man and woman get one weapon and fight until one of them yields, if the man loses the two will not marry and they will be destined by their spirits to never be together.’

‘So if he loses then this will definitely fall on one of us.’ Ubbe said.

Ivar could only look down at his useless legs.

He had placed a lot of stress on his family by accepting this fight, he had to win or his brothers would have to fight, and he didn’t want any of them to marry the princess.

‘Well then, come on, we don’t have much time, I’m disadvantaged already.’ Ivar said as he slid out of the chair and began crawling.

‘Ivar.’ Aslaug called out, worry in her voice.

‘Fear nothing Mother, I will win this fight…’ he said to her before turning to his father.

‘And I will secure the alliance.’ he swore as he and Sven left.

‘First we need to get that cut cleaned and covered, an infection won’t do you any favors in a fight. We’ll stop by the healer before we start training, and I’m sorry but this is not going to be very enjoyable for you my prince. It’ll probably be best that we have a healer follow us.’ Sven said.

Ivar heard his mother’s breath catch in her throat.

She did not like this, yes she wanted the alliance and for her sons to marry, but she didn’t want Ivar hurt in the process. Fighting the princess was a guaranteed broken bone that she would have to see him endure.

Despite knowing and understanding his beloved mother’s discomfort Ivar still left, because this was for his people. With his deformity Ivar knew that he’d have few opportunities to physically fight in battle for the betterment of his kingdom, this would probably be his only chance to prove he was capable in combat.

‘I admire you Prince Ivar.’ Sven said as they were now sitting in a healer’s hut, getting his cut covered.

‘Why?’ Ivar asked.

‘The princess is an extraordinary warrior and an even more amazing young woman. She has been raised to defend and represent her country, she has been training to fight since she turned thirteen, has never spared any man a second glance from what Bintu has told me.’ 

‘So you are still enjoying the guard’s company old man.’ Ivar grinned.

‘Well she is a beast of a woman, how could I resist her? In any case she told me that (Y/N) has never cared much for men or women, but Bintu said she’s caught (Y/N) watching you Ivar. You must be quite the man to capture her attention, and brave to accept her challenge of a fight.’ Sven said.

‘More like foolish, I’m gonna lose.’ Ivar sighed as he put on his tunic.

‘What happened to all that confidence you had back in the hall?’

‘It was all lies, they didn’t believe a word of it. I’m surprised you did.’ the prince said bluntly.

‘Well I think we may have a chance, I believe the fight can be spun to be in your favor. Come.’ Sven said as he left, knowing Ivar would follow behind him.

‘What do you mean?’

‘The princess has never seen you fight, you have the element of surprise and you are better at sword wielding than she is. With some strategy and the Gods will you might be able to best her.’ Sven explained.

‘Do you really think that Sven?’ Ivar asked.

‘I do, and if you want even a shot then you better start believing it too my Prince, you will definitely lose with this attitude.’

As they made their way to the training camp Ivar thought of the princess and all he had learned about her in the two days she had been here.

She was gorgeous, he noticed that first, and she was clearly very civilized and took her title very seriously and was self aware of the position she was in. More than anything Ivar found he was attracted to Princess (Y/N)’s very presence.

He felt strangely at ease around her, the air around her seemed warm and inviting, and even in the moments when darkness clouded her eyes he still wanted to be by her. He also found that she was very persuasive somehow, already his father was taking into consideration that he might need to spend more money on his subjects and his mother was treating her thralls a bit nicer.

Even he had started asking the thralls their names and about their lives, something he’d never cared about before, his personal thrall Trya was a mother to three thralls that worked for other families and only saw them in the barn when they would sleep.

The princess had already begun making such changes, she was such a woman, Ivar couldn’t help but doubt that he’d be able to have her. Especially if he’d have to fight her for such an honor, she was a skilled and able warrior, he as a cripple too angry for his own good.

Nonetheless he pushed those thoughts aside as he and Sven began training, Ivar stayed focus on what Sven told him about this fight.

It was a bit different from a single combat fight, it wasn’t to the death, for starters. Both he and (Y/N) would only get one weapon, no shield, if one of them lost their weapon they could either yield or fight bare handed. And it would be a great shame to her and her family if she were to purposefully lose the fight, so there was no chance of that happening.

Sven trained Ivar on his sword fighting, but instead of preparing him for a sword on sword match Sven used a spear that he had taken from one of the soldiers (Y/N) had brought.

The spear was the princess’s strongest weapon, and she would no doubt be using that as her weapon for the fight, and he had gotten the info from Bintu just to be sure.

Ivar did in fact break a few bones, and he found himself knocked into the dirt more times than he’d like to admit, but he didn’t complain. He only had one chance and the days were passing by far too fast already

*ON THE BEACH*

(Y/N) was training as well, blocking the blows from the sword Bintu was wielding, and once again her spear sent the sword to the ground.

‘This training is not helping you.’ Bintu sighed.

‘What do you mean? I have gotten better at fighting against swords.’ the princess said in confusion.

‘Better isn’t good enough, you need to practice…with someone who is more skilled at sword handling.’ her friend explained.

‘Who will I ask? Sven is training with Ivar.’

‘One of his brothers.’ Bintu suggested.

‘And if they tell my strategies to their brother? They want him to win this fight, that way they still get our alliance without having to marry.’ (Y/N) reminded.

Bintu grinned.

‘Trust me they will say nothing, wait here, I will fetch them.’ the guard said before she turned and headed off.

The princess hoped her friend wouldn’t go too far while threatening the princes.

Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd were sitting in the archway of the great hall, watching the people buzz around the markets.

Then they spotted that guard of the princess coming their way with a bag on her shoulder.

‘Princes.’ she greeted.

‘Bintu.’ Ubbe said back, wondering why she was here talking to them.

‘My princess needs you to help her train, she needs someone more familiar with sword fighting.’ Bintu said, getting right to the point.

‘And you want us to train her? What makes you think we won’t go back to Ivar?’ Hvitserk asked.

‘Because I assume none of you want to end up in this bag.’ she smiled tapping the bag she was carrying.

All the men looked at the bag in confusion then back to her.

‘What do you mean by that?’ Ubbe asked.

‘In this bag are the menhoods of the men who killed my king, may his spirit carry on, are in this bag. I cut them off myself…that is how I repay betrayal, so I will ask one time only. Can I trust you all to help my princess train.’

Silence. 

All the Sons of Ragnar were stunned into complete silence as they looked at the guard in front of them, it was Sigurd who found his tongue first.

‘You are bluffing.’ the prince said in disbelief.

Bintu reached into her bag and pulled out something wrapped in bloody bandages and tossed to Sigurd, who idiotically caught it by instinct.

He immediately dropped it when he realized what it was and that she was very much so serious.

‘Are you coming or not, my Princess is at the beach waiting.’ Bintu said with a disturbingly sweet smile before she began walking away.

They all looked at the severed cock at Sigurd’s feet and then up at each other before they hurried behind the giantess woman. None of them saw a stray dog sniff at the bloody rags and tear into it to get to the uncooked sausage.

At the beach they all found Princess (Y/N) waving around a dull sword, seeming to be getting a feel for it.

When she noticed them she looked genuinely surprised to see them.

‘You actually came?’ she asked in surprise.

‘Out of the kindness of their hearts.’ Bintu smiled sweetly.

‘What did she do?’ the princess asked Ubbe.

The eldest prince looked over at Bintu who simply tapped the bag she was still carrying.

‘We are here out of the goodness of our hearts.’ he said with a straight face.

‘Of course, you are.’ she sighed before handing him the sword.

‘I don’t really care how she got you all here but I do appreciate the help, so long as I have your word you will not reveal my strategies to Ivar.’ 

‘Trust me…they won’t, now pick up your spear princess. You have lost enough time already.’ Bintu said as she sat in the sand.

Hvitserk and Sigurd sat beside her as well, with a bit of distance, of course.

They watched as Ubbe almost effortlessly knocked (Y/N)’s spear out of her hand, he picked it up and gave her some points on how to follow his movements so she could block it in time.

‘I think she will win. She is very easy to teach it seems.’ Sigurd said.

‘She only has two weeks, Ivar has been sword fighting since he was ten.’ Hvitserk reminded.

‘But Ivar hasn’t fought against a spear in this style before.’ the blond prince added in.

‘Do either of you truly wish for her to win?’ Bintu asked.

The brothers shared a concerned look, unsure if they should answer honestly.

‘Well not to wish her ill, it would be in our best interest if Ivar won the matrimonial fight. That way we’d have secured a profitable alliance and our personal lives would remain as free as they have always been.’ Hvitserk answered.

‘I see, I was also thinking the same, Tunisia would be greatly benefited by your ships. And if I am being honest I think my princess has taken a genuine interest in your brother. I want her to have the happiness of marrying a man she truly wants.’ the woman spoke as she watched the training.

The days past even faster with the Sons of Ragnar helping the princess train and Ivar’s training with Sven and even a few of the Tunisian guards was going just as well. Soon they were all in the square, a large crowd surrounding a makeshift pin.

Ivar sat on a tree stump that had been brought for him, and Princess (Y/N) stood across from him.

She wore the same clothing she used for training, but also some war white paint on her face, chest, arms and legs. Ivar felt under dressed in his everyday clothes, but that wasn’t going to take up much of his time.

All he had to do was win.

Bintu stood between them, one of (Y/N)’s servants stood beside Ivar, holding a sword while the other stood by her with a spear.

Ivar looked over at his family, all of them dressed in their finest clothes and looking completely indifferent but he knew better. They were nervous for him, they needed him to win this match.

‘This is the Matrimonial fight of Ivar Lothbrok of Kattegat and Princess (Y/N) of Tunisia, should Ivar yield and admit defeat then he will prove too weak to protect (Y/N) as a husband should and the spirits will never allow him the chance to have her as a wife. Never again will he be able to fight for her hand in marriage.’ Bintu announced to the crowd.

‘Each opponent has chosen a weapon, if their weapon is broken or knocked away no replacement will be provided. The fight will only end when one person has admitted defeat.’ 

The crowd cheered, mostly in support of Ivar, but some just seemed excited to see a fight.

Ivar was handed his sword and (Y/N) was given her spear.

‘May your Gods be with you Son of Ragnar.’ (Y/N) said.

‘And may your Spirits be with you Princess.’ Ivar replied.

The princess moved closer, slowly watching the way his body tensed…the fight had begun.

Once she was close enough Ivar took the initiative and made the first swing, aiming for her shoulder, which the princess blocked before swiping to hit Ivar in the side to knock him off his stump.

Ivar blocked her attack and made to swing his sword her left shoulder, if he could hit the shoulder and get her to drop her spear then he could probably wrestle her down, but again the attack was blocked.

For a while it was all back and forth, striking and blocking until the princess began to move from her place in front of Ivar and moving to stand beside him. Making Ivar turn to keep up his defense, which was harder to do while not facing her fully.

Then she moved even more she was now standing behind him, Ivar was going back in forth turning from left to right to block her attacks until at last she successfully knocked his sword from his hand.

With more confidence than she had before (Y/N) swung again to hit Ivar’s side but he caught the staff of the spear in his hands.

(Y/N) tried to yank the spear out of Ivar’s grasps but the prince held strong, instead he himself pulled the spear and dragged her along with it.

Before she knew what was happening (Y/N) was in arms reach of Ivar, and the prince wasted no time in grabbing her by the shoulders.

His grip so harsh and sudden that she dropped her staff.

With her finally unarmed Ivar pushed her back into the sand and threw himself on top of her, the two royals were now rolling around in the sand like children.

The princess tried to push Ivar off of her but he was intent on keeping her pinned down.

‘Yield!’ Ivar yelled in her face.

(Y/N)’s face twisted in defiance before she drew her head back as far as she could her position then slammed it forward, headbutting the prince.

Ivar was completely caught off guard and the impact was so strong that he fell back, holding his head, his vision was even a bit blurry.

The princess took the opportunity to pin him down in the dirt, straddling his waist and pinning his hands above his head.

Ivar’s vision cleared and he could see her face clearly now, the fire in her eyes burning through him and he knew he had to have her.

So with a burst of determination and energy Ivar threw the princess off of him and crawled on top of her.

The princess was struggling, kicking Ivar’s legs and of course he could feel a few of his bones breaking from the force. Even as he screamed and cried out in pain he held her down firmly.

‘Yield!!!’ he roared, with tears in his eyes.

All the fight in the princess seemed to deflate in that instant.

She looked up at Ivar and the tears and pain in his eyes, he was giving everything he had in his fight, despite the pain of the bones she had felt herself break and even still she could see a fight in him. He would run his body into the ground for this fight and she had no doubt he would give all that and more if he were to be fighting to protect her.

‘I yield.’ she whispered.

Ivar looked at her in shock, unable to believe what she just said.

‘I yield!’ she yelled.

For a moment it is almost completely quiet and then there was a deafening roar of applause, the crowd was going crazy. As Ivar looked around he could see his father smiling at him proudly while holding his mother back from running to him and his brothers were cheering loudly with the crowd.

Hardly able to believe what had just happened Ivar slid off of the princess and laid back in the dirt, broken and more tired than he could ever remember being in all his life…so that was it.

Combat.

He loves it, the pain, the satisfaction of victory and for a second he thinks, he could get used to this feeling.

‘Healers!’ Aslaug screamed, still fighting against Ragnar’s hold.

Ivar couldn’t do much resisting when his usual team of healers ran into the fighting pin to pick him and drag him off to their hut.

‘Wait!’ Bintu yelled.

The healers that were currently holding up Ivar stood still as the giant guard stood in front of them, or more specifically Ivar.

‘You must mark her as your betrothed, with the blade of your father. An X that you may carve anywhere you like, make it as visible as you would like.’

Princess (Y/N) stood from her previous position on the ground and spread out her arms, waiting on Ivar to mark her as his wife.

The servant stepped to stand beside Ivar and hand him the knife that Ragnar had originally given to Sigurd but was now by all means Ivar’s.

Ivar took the knife and searched her body, his vision began to blur as the pain was starting to take his consciousness. Still he tried to think of where he should leave his mark on her, somewhere that could be easily seen and not be insultingly branding.

He looked over her legs but decided it was too hidden, so he looked her stomach and couldn’t think of cutting into that perfection, finally he saw a spot that he liked.

Her left shoulder.

She noticed his looking and lowered her arm so that he could cut into her skin, she stood perfectly still as he brought up the blade and pressed it into her skin.

Dark red blood flowed from her like rain and fell into the dirt, she looked down at it felt it in her spirit that she was now bound to this place…to this man by blood.

Once the mark was made Ivar’s body went limp as finally he could no longer take the pain of his broken legs.

‘Ivar!’ Aslaug panicked finally managing to break out of her husband’s hold and run to her son.

The princess watched as the queen and healers dragged Ivar off to the healers hut and as the crowd began to spread out.

Ragnar and all his sons approached the princess with large smiles.

‘Well then it would seem you are to be my daughter in law.’ the King smiled.

‘It would also seem that this is the beginning of a very beneficial alliance.’ she replied.

‘There will be time for that later, for now let us celebrate! The engagement of our brother to a beautiful and strong princess, THERE WILL BE A GREAT FEAST TONIGHT!’ Ubbe cheered.

The crowd that was still remaining let out a loud roar of applause.

‘I’m sure what we should be worried about right now is Ivar, I did not go easy on his legs.’ the princess said, looking at the hut the prince had been taken to.

‘So precious, do not worry Ivar has been through worse than you and he will be at your side during the feast. For now I think you and I should speak more on our Alliance now that it is confirmed.’ Ragnar assured.

‘He is right my Princess, there are many important matters that must be discussed.’ Bintu spoke.

‘Very well, after I’ve changed I will meet you on the docks.’ (Y/N) agreed.

‘I look forward to it, and again, I am happy to be taking such a fine young woman as my daughter in law.’ the king said politely.

The princess smiled as she and her servants made their way back to the great hall so that she could get out of her now dirty clothes.

As she walked the princess’s mind thought over a few things, like how she would give word to her family and how the gold would be delivered. It was all too much for her at the moment, her mind was still reeling from the fight.

The fight she had just lost.

It felt as if only now it was sinking in that she was going to be getting married, after twenty two years of only caring for Tunisia and her family should would now have a husband to care for.

She would have a wedding and then a wedding night where she would consummate her marriage in the eyes of the Spirits.

The thought both excited and terrified her, she had never thought of marriage or men, all she knew was that she found Ivar to be very intriguing. He was the oddest man she had ever met in her life.

Ivar was a prince and yet he worked, he was the youngest son but was clearly the most skilled fighter, and despite his deformity he lived in a harsh world.

He was a strong man.

Once they had reached her chambers the servants began removing her clothes as Bintu cleaned her Matrimonial Mark.

‘You fought well today princess.’ 

‘Thank you, I just wish I hadn’t been so rough with Ivar’s legs. I hope he is not angry at me.’

‘He knew what was at stake, he must have been expecting his weakness would be exploited in hand to hand combat. Besides at least now we know that for you he will endure such pain, trust me, most men do not fight that hard.’

(Y/N)’s eyes looked over the long ago faded scars on Bintu’s chest, back in her youth, before she was assigned to protect the princess, Bintu was one of the most sought after women in Tunisia.

She had fought six Matrimonial Fights and had never lost and was there for never married.

‘One day, maybe someone will fight for you.’ she comforted.

Bintu smiled softly as she placed a bandage over the princess’s shoulder. 

‘It’s been years, I have accepted that the Spirits do not intend for me to marry or have children of my own.’

‘Don’t say that, it could still happen, you’re not as old as you act. I’ve seen you and Sven and I think if you let him then he could be your one.’ Princess (Y/N) assured.

‘What you saw is nothing more than a man being a man and a woman who has needs, no love is there for him.’ Bintu sighed.

‘For him? What about you?’ 

The guard went to argue but realized that she had talked herself into a trap.

‘It doesn’t matter, what matters is you have to discuss with King Ragnar the specifics of this new alliance as well as find a way to get permission to have your wedding based on our traditions.’

‘Have I ever told you I hate when you change the subject?’ (Y/N) pouted.

‘You have, now put on your dress and go, I will make sure they prepare something we can actually eat.’ Bintu said firmly before she left.

The princess rolled her eyes as her two servants finished putting on her clean dress, today she had decided to where a few more layers. It was colder today than it had been since she had arrived so her servants had picked out one of her winter dresses.

Would you like your head dress as well your highness? Leena asked while Kya was putting on the jewelry.

‘Yes please, once you are both done I would like for you to help in the kitchens.’

‘Of course ma’am, I heard the cooks speak on how they want to make the Fufu again.’ Kya replied, putting on one of the fur coats a merchant had given to the princess a few days ago.

When they were done dressing her (Y/N) stood up and thanked them before she left to meet King Ragnar.

A few merchants congratulated her as she walked through the markets, she smiled and thanked them politely.

Once she reached the docks she found Ragnar looking out at the water waiting for her.

‘Hello King Ragnar.’ Princess (Y/N) greeted.

‘Princess, would you like to walk while we discuss these matters?’ he offered.

‘Yes please.’

As the two royals walked along the beach the princess decided to just get into it.

‘Am I correct to assume you would like the agreed upon amount of gold as soon as possible?’ she asked.

‘You are correct, and is it safe to assume you would like to travel back to your home to bid farewell to your family?’ Ragnar smiles.

‘And also so that me and Ivar may be married there.’

Ragnar stopped walking and stared at the young woman.

‘You want to take Ivar with you…to be married into another religion?’ he asked with an arched brow.

‘I do not expect him to turn against his Gods, but I know my mother, she will never respect this marriage if it is done in our ways, in the Spirit Cave.’ Princess (Y/N) explained.

At that the old king frowned and looked away as if to hide his annoyance.

‘This was never discussed.’ he said.

‘I am sorry if this news upsets you King Ragnar, but I am not an unreasonable woman. After we return from Tunisia with the Gold then we shall have a Viking wedding here.’ she offered a compromise.

‘The issue is not with the wedding, Ivar cannot travel Tunisia. He has never been on a boat in his life and if his mother has anything to say about it then he never will.’ he said as he began to walk in circles.

‘If the wedding isn’t the issue then please explain to me what is.’

Ragnar took a moment to stop his pacing and face the princess and decided that she did need an explanation.

‘When Ivar was fifteen, I wanted to take Ivar with me to England for a revenge mission, but his mother forbid it. You see my wife…she has visions of the future.’ he started.

‘Visions? Like a Soothsayer?’ the princess asked.

‘I guess so, in the past she had told me of her visions and I never heeded her warnings, even though they were never wrong. She told me there would be a storm and that Ivar would drown, still I planned to take him and I told her this. So she went and told Ivar and even though he didn’t care about living or dying she made him promise not to go.’ the king continued.

(Y/N) was listening closely, it seemed as if telling this story was hard for King Ragnar to tell and she didn’t want to seem disrespectful by not giving him her full attention. 

‘I still decided to go and just like Aslaug had said there was a terrible storm, the worse waves I had ever seen. I barely escaped with my life, the rest of my crew wasn’t so lucky, thankfully the Gods pushed the waves to carry me back to these shores. As I lay in the sun I thought what would have happened to Ivar had he been on that ship.’

‘He can not swim…because of his legs.’ the princess realized.

‘After that Aslaug decided that she would never allow Ivar on a boat, and I agree with her. Maybe a few years ago I would have been confident in saying I could save my son, but I am older now. My body isn’t what it was.’

‘I understand why you would fear letting him go on the journey, truly I do, but you must see that Ivar is a man now. He must make decisions of his own and you and Queen Aslaug need to allow him to do so.’ she advised.

‘He is my son Princess, I have already done him wrong once.’

‘I heard, but he is to be my husband and the same way he fought for me today I would fight just as hard for him. I will protect him as he protects me.’

Ragnar seemed to consider her words, they were so similar to what he used to say to Aslaug all those years ago. He wanted more than anything for Ivar to be able to live as normal as a life as he could, it was with that very thought in his mind that he had left Ivar in the woods as a baby.

He did want to all of his sons to grow up and become great warriors, when Ivar was born Ragnar knew that there was no hope for him. But Aslaug saved him, and as he grew he had watched Ivar try to be normal and eventually give up and simply live the best he could.

Either Way he had to admit that the princess was right, it was Ivar’s life to live and he would need to make his own choices. Especially now, he was going to be starting a family soon, Aslaug and he could not continue to tell him what to do.

‘I will not give you permission to take my son with you, but I cannot stop you from asking him if he would like to travel with you.’ Ragnar said.

‘And the Queen?’ she asked.

‘Leave her to me, now let us continue our walk. If you manage to talk Ivar into going I am sure his brothers will want to go…so will I and more likely than not Aslaug too.’

‘Your entire family? Who will rule in your place?’ the princess asked, completely confused.

‘My son Bjorn, I trust him to rule in my stead. Besides he is focused on his journey to a new sea he heard about a few years back after our defeat in Paris. It will be nice to meet your family and see this strange place you come from.’ Ragnar smiled.

The two of them continued to walk along the beach making negotiations and plans for the journey to Tunisia and back as well as discussing exactly how many ships Tunisia would now officially own. It was silently agreed to that neither would talk about the weddings, as if just mentally agreeing to cross those bridges when they came to them.

Before either of them knew it Kya was coming to fetch them that it was almost time for the feast, leading them back to the Hall where they parted ways to get dressed.

For the third time that day the princess was dressed, in lighter clothes this time since she wasn’t dressing to be outside in the cold. Only a soft brown dashiki dress and some gold jewelry, something impressive and not too extravagant.

‘This feast will be quite the celebration I am sure; you two be sure you and the others have enough food put aside for yourselves.’ Princess (Y/N) said as they left the chamber.

In the hall it seemed all of the thralls were buzzing about bringing out tables and lighting candles, there were also musicians setting up instruments. She could even see a few of her warriors helping set things up.

At the high table she could see the royal family, all except Ivar, his seat beside his mother was empty. There was also a second empty seat that she assumed was for her.

‘Sister in Law.’ Ubbe smiled as he pulled the chair for her.

‘Thank you, Brother in Law. Where is Ivar, is he not feeling well enough to join?’ (Y/N) asked.

‘He is fine…after the way you beat in his legs, he will be with us shortly.’ Queen Aslaug said passive aggressively.

The princess looked down at that, she did after all feel quite guilty about attacking Ivar the way she did during the fight.

‘Forgive her, she is an overprotective mother. Let me assure you that Ivar holds no grudges, I spoke to him earlier and between us I don’t think anyone has ever been so happy with two broken legs.’ Hvitserk said.

‘Shut up Hvitserk.’ Ivar said as he was carried in ny Bjorn.

‘Ivar.’ the princess greeted.

‘(Y/N), good to see you, how is your cut?’ he asked as he was placed in his chair.

‘Far better than your legs it would seem, forgive me for being so rough.’ she said.

‘Nonsense, it was a fight; I could not expect to go easy on me simply because I am a cripple. In fact, I don’t think I’d be able to forgive you if you had, besides I quite enjoyed fighting for your hand in marriage.’ Ivar smiled at her.

‘I also enjoyed fighting you…and I must say I am happy that you won.’ she said, keeping her head down to avoid showing her flustered face.

Never before has she felt her heart beat so fast without reason, nor has she ever felt so nervous to speak her mind. What an odd feeling this was, she didn’t know what to call it but she kind of liked it.

Without meaning to Ivar also looked away to hide his own reddening cheeks.

‘How cute are these two? Surely there will be a lot of kids running around in no time, Gods help us all.’ Ubbe teased.

Pretty soon the people began flooding into the Hall and in no time the air was filled with the scent of meat and ale. Every few minutes someone would come to the high table to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

The music played and the people all danced and drank, yes this was quite the feast, even the Tunisian warriors and servants were seen having a bit of fun. 

Eventually all good things must come to an end, people still had things to do the next day and pretty soon the Hall had emptied, leaving only a few passed out men.

‘Well it would seem the feast has officially ended, Hvitserk is dead to the world.’ Ragnar sighed drunkenly as he stood.

‘Yes, it is time to retire, take him to his chamber Ubbe. Ivar see your new fiance to her’s as well.’ the queen said.

‘Stop telling him what to do, he has a woman now. What more proof do you need that the boy is dead, let the man live.’

‘My boy will never die, no matter the circumstance before anything he is my son.’ Aslaug argued, keeping her face neutral but her tone firm.

‘As are we…Aslaug.’ Sigurd said before he stood from the table and left.

Ubbe tsked, shaking his head as he stood up and grabbed Hvitserk.

‘Forgive his mood Princess, he is an angry drunk sometimes. On his sober behalf and mine as well, congratulations on your engagement.’ the eldest prince said.

‘You come on, there is something that we need to discuss.’ Ragnar said to his wife, and with a look of complete annoyance she stood and walked past him.

‘Ivar, you fought well today and secured a very important alliance. I am proud.’ Ragnar said to Ivar.

‘Thank you Father, your praise means a great deal to me, but I wasn’t fighting for you or the alliance. I was fighting for her.’ 

Again the princess felt her heart beat faster and her cheeks burn, she was so touched by Ivar’s words.

‘Even better.’ the king smiled before he left.

Now alone the intended couple looked at each other for what may have been the first time since they had parted ways in the fighting pit.

It was strange and ridiculous for either of them to be so nervous, if they were to be husband and wife they should be comfortable around each other. 

‘Let me-’

‘Ivar-’

Both royals spoke at the same time.

‘I’m sorry, you speak first.’ Ivar said.

‘I wanted to talk to you Ivar, for the alliance I will be returning home to fetch the gold and say my goodbyes to my family. I want you to go on the journey with me and for us to have a Tunisian wedding ceremony.’ (Y/N) said.

Ivar was silent for a minute before he looked away.

‘You want me to have a Tunisian wedding in a foreign country?’ he asked.

‘Yes, and upon returning, we can have a Viking wedding, or we can have the Viking wedding first. So long as we have a wedding that my Mother will approve of, otherwise I will return empty handed.’ she said.

‘Are you aware that I have never been a boat in my life, that I have never been outside of Kattegat?’ he asked.

‘Yes, your father told me of your mother’s vision, and I understand your reason for not wanting to go. Just know that if you choose to go that I will not let anything happen to you Ivar. I was where you were Ivar, had never left the capitol village of Tunisia, but I traveled all the way here and look at what has happened.’ she spoke.

The princess stood and took Ivar’s face into her hands and made him look at her.

‘I made to this place and the spirits lead me to you, the man that could best me and the man I would marry. I know that you do not like other religions, and I will not ask you to change your religion so long as you do not ask me to change mine.’ Princess (Y/N) reasoned.

With a heavy sigh Ivar took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes.

‘I will tell you the same thing I told my mother all those years ago; I do not care if die. What I am doing here is barely living, I am Viking, and Vikings are meant to travel. As I have said I fought to marry you, did you think I wouldn’t do this as well?’

The princess’s heart was overwhelmed, and beating faster than she could handle. It was almost the same feeling she got when she danced for the Great and Many Spirits, as if her body was not hers to control.

Before she knew what she was doing (Y/N) had thrown herself into Ivar’s arms and was kissing him.

Her first kiss.

His first kiss.

Neither of them knew what they were doing, and both of them were nervous, but they were also very eager. Eager to explore and please each other, Ivar’s hands had found their place on her hips and hers were tangled in his hair.

How Ivar wished more than ever that the Gods were not toying with him, that this wasn’t just in the healers hut dreaming that this beautiful woman was his.

Quicker than either of them wanted the princess pulled back.

‘Never done that before.’ she whispered.

‘Neither have I…did you…like it.’ Ivar asked.

‘I did, very much and…I can hardly wait to do more.’

‘Neither can I?’ he said leaning up to kiss her once more, but his lips were stopped by soft hands.

‘When we marry in the Spirit Caves.’ she smiled in teasing.

Ivar let out a small sigh as he fell back into his seat.

‘Well then I will start getting us a ship ready, the sooner we marry the better.’ he smiled back.

‘Thank you, I will see myself to my room, perhaps tomorrow you can take me to see more of the city.’ the princess smiled as she stood.

‘I would love to, sleep well.’ Ivar said honestly.

Princess (Y/N) smiled once more before she made way to her room,already feeling no guilt in the fact that she was definitely about to wake up her servants and tell them everything that had just happened.

With the princess gone Ivar sat in the hall a moment longer, taking in all the changes that had taken place in his life. He would soon be on a boat, on his way to a strange country to marry a beautiful woman.

It was only when his legs began to ache did Ivar slide out of his chair and began to crawl to his own chamber, internally taking note to have Trya massage his legs in the morning.

Once he was in his bed he fell into an easy rest, today had been so exhausting after all, but his sleep did not last long at all. He awoke to his mother frantically shaking him looking absolutely terrified.

‘What did you say?!’ Aslaug begged.

‘Mother, what are you talking about?’ 

‘The princess! Did she ask you to travel with her back to that country of her?! What did you tell her?!’ the queen urged.

‘I told her I would go…and Mother I am going.’ he said.

‘No you aren’t! I forbid it! Ivar you will die, I have seen it you know I have just as you know I am right.’

‘You said there would be a storm and there was, but that storm has passed. I am getting on that ship mother and more than anything I want your support, but with or without it, I will not change my mind.’

‘Please Ivar, you are my son-’

‘That is the problem Mother!’ Ivar snapped before he could stop himself.

Aslaug looked at her son, completely stunned as he had never raised his voice at her before despite his many tantrums.

‘I am your son and that is all you see…your poor crippled sin that you saved from the woods, am not that baby anymore. I am a man, I have been for some time now but you refuse to see that.’ Ivar said keeping his head low, unable to look at his mother as he spoke.

‘All my life you have smothered me in your attention and love, and I love you for that, but I hate it. While my brothers ran wild as children you kept inside because you didn’t want me to get hurt, but getting hurt is apart of life, a life without it is hardly a life. I hurt everyday anyway, so what are you really keeping me from?’ he finished.

With all his inner strength he forced himself to look up at his mother’s tear streaked face, and how it broke his heart to make her cry. All he wanted to do was make his useless legs work so that he could chase after her when she left, but he couldn’t and even if he could it wasn’t the right thing to do.

The sleep he fell into this time was not as peaceful as his first one was and when he woke up he did not feel too well rested, but still after Trya had massaged his legs he crawled into the great hall for first meal.

He noticed his mother’s seat was empty.

‘Good morning Ivar.’ the princess greeted with a smile and that alone helped put him at ease.

‘Boys, Ivar has something to tell you.’ Ragnar said.

Ivar looked to his brothers and felt a spark of pride in his heart as he puffed out his chest a bit as he gave his news.

‘When (Y/N) returns to her country I will be travelling with her so that we may have a Tunisian wedding, when we return we will have a second Viking wedding.’ he announced taking the princess’s hand in his own.

‘What?’ Ubbe asked in shock.

‘Yes, we will marry in the Spirit Caves. I am sure my mother will make it a great celebration and I suspect I will pick a fine beast for Ivar.’ the princess smiled.

‘Beast?’ Ivar asked.

‘Yes…a tradition in my village, after the man wins the matrimonial fight the woman proves her worth by hunting a great beast and making her husband a fine pelt. Obviously this must be done alone with no help and is rather dangerous, because of that it is a tradition carried out by mostly warriors and royals.’ she explained.

‘And you will do this…for me?’ Ivar asked.

‘Of course, I also wish to prove I am a worthy spouse.’

‘You are already worth the world and more to me.’

Before the princess could reply Ragnar threw a piece of bread at her and then another at Ivar.

‘Hey! You two are going to make my fish taste sweet! Stop it the rest of us are eating here, save it for your wedding nights.’ he teased.

Ivar rolled his eyes and ate the bread that he had been hit with and motioned for his fiance to follow him as he left.

Thankfully the conversation between them today was easy and casual if not a bit flirtatious as they walked through Kattegat.

She spoke again to a few of the merchants that she had met before, most of which gave them gifts in congratulations of their engagement. It was odd for Ivar to see so many people smiling at him, most people do not favor him, and understands why. Be it because of his legs, or his violent behaviors and twisted personality; he didn’t care much, he didn’t need their acceptance.

Still it was quite nice having so much positive attention from people outside of his family, as well as so many men looking at him with envy.

By mid day the two Tunisian servants were begging to retire to her chambers so that she could at least put down all the gifts they were carrying. 

‘Of course, besides I’m sure you both must be tired after these last few weeks with the preparations for the Matrimonial Fight. Take the day to rest, do as you please.’ (Y/N) said.

Leena and Kya smiled brightly as they hurried off to the hall.

Ivar, despite how he tried not to let it show, was growing tired as they made their way to the outskirts of Kattegat.

Of course with her being as observant as she was the princess noticed, she also saw how he was trying to push himself for her sake.

‘Let us rest Ivar, I believe this tree is a nice spot.’ she said while sitting underneath the tree’s shade.

For a moment Ivar looked ready to argue but the princess hushed him with a single look and he moved to rest beside his intended.

‘Your mother visited me last night.’ (Y/N) said the princess.

‘She what?’ 

‘She woke me up in the early hours of the morning, she cursed me something awful at first for wanting to put you on a boat knowing you would die. I told her I knew you wouldn’t, because I wouldn’t let you, but it did little to ease her worries.’

‘Why are you telling me this?’ Ivar asked.

‘She wanted me to tell you that she is cross and if…if you insist on going than not only would she not be speaking with you, also she has forbid Ragnar from helping you prepare the ship for our journey.’ (Y/N) informed.

Immediately his heart was filled with sadness and before he could control himself Ivar felt the tears begin to run down his cheeks. The princess pulled Ivar into her arms and let him weed into her chest, holding him close.

He couldn’t believe this, he was crying like a child on the woman he was meant to marry, but he couldn’t stop. Never before had his mother been cross with him and the fact that his marriage was what had angered her hurt him.

‘If…if you wish to call off the wedding I under-’

‘Hush.’ Ivar ordered.

At first the princess tensed up and prepared to argue, no one had ever dared to speak to her like this and she did not really like it, but when she looked at his face she saw how serious he was.

‘I want to marry you…I want to get on the boat and sail the seas to discover new lands. I wanted to go with my father when he sailed off for England for revenge, but I let my love for my mother stop me; I will not let it hold me back again, not from a woman as good as you.’ 

‘Will you always think this? Even if your mother is right and there is a storm?’ (Y/N) asked.

‘If I die with you at sea in a weeks time I will have no argument, for that is better than dying a hundred years later alone.’ Ivar said, looking deep into the princess’s eyes.

Soon they were both leaning in, both of them ready to feel the others lips again as they had just as they had last night, but they were stopped.

‘Ivar!’ Hvitserk yelled as he ran up to the pair and sat on Ivar’s free side and shook his younger brother by the shoulders.

‘We are going with you!’ he said excitedly.

‘Stop shaking me you idiot.’ Ivar managed to say.

‘Let him go Hvitserk.’ Ubbe said as he calmly walked over.

At last Hvitserk released him and allowed Ivar to regain his composure and notice that all his brothers were now standing under the tree.

‘What is he talking about Ubbe?’

‘Father says we will all be travelling with you to Tunisia, to meet the in-laws and show a sign of good faith in our alliance.’ the eldest brother explained.

‘All of you?’ Ivar asked with wide eyes.

‘Father too, and he says he also offered mother accommodations on the ship as well but none of us are sure if she will accept it.’ Sigurd added.

‘Bjorn is going to stay here and rule in Father’s place, that way he and Floki can have more time to prepare the ships for his journey to the Mediterranean.’ Ubbe said.

‘How exciting.’ (Y/N) said with a smile, also excited that she could show her new family where she was so proud to come from.

All the arguments Ivar was about to voice died in an instant, despite the fact that he wanted this to be his own moment if it would please her to have them along then he would agree.

‘Mother says that Father isn’t allowed to help you prepare the ship so we are going to help you, so come on.’ Ubbe said as he dragged Ivar up and put him on his back.

‘Wait a moment.’ Ivar protested, he didn’t want to prepare the ship right now, he was meant to be spending the day with his bride to be.

‘No, we need to get a move on, there is already a crew waiting for us at the docks.’ Hvitserk said.

‘If you lot are going to be making preparations for the journey I would like to join you.’ the princess said.

‘Nonsense, this is mother challenging Ivar, he has to do this on his own, why don’t you stay out here, enjoy this day or maybe find a spot for that shelter you were thinking about.’ Ubbe suggested.

‘Are you sure…Ivar?’ she asked.

He wanted more than anything to have her by his side at all times, but his brother was right. His mother didn’t think that he could do this, that he would do this, and that is exactly why he had to do it alone.

‘I will prepare the ship for us, and by the next moon we will make way to Tunisia.’ Ivar said.

His brother all bid (Y/N) farewell in too their leave.

‘Next moon?!’ Sigurd hissed.

‘That is barely over a fortnight away, no one can prepare a ship that fast.’ Hvitserk agreed.

Ivar knew in his head his brother’s were right, it took an average of month to prepare a ship, with good conditions. Getting it done by next moon was simply unheard of, but when he turned around and saw her there he knew one thing.

‘I can do it…for her.’


End file.
